


Erik And The Beast

by Blue_Night



Series: A/B/O Fairytale Birthday and Christmas Fics [3]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Football RPF, Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Fairy Tale Retellings, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Releasing from a spell, Romance, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Once upon a time, there lived a rich Beta merchant named Jürgen, and he had two wonderful sons, the older one was an Alpha with the name Thomas, and his younger son Erik was the most beautiful Omega walking this earth.They lived a happy life until the merchant lost all of his ships and their cargo except for one, and when the merchant went astray after a long and exhausting journey, he came to a red castle where he found shelter for the night. Merchant Jürgen took one of the roses blooming in the wonderful garden of the castle the next morning to fulfill the wish of his beloved son Erik, who had always wanted to have a rosebush blooming in their small garden. But just when he had broken off the rose, a terrifying beast appeared, threatening to kill him because Jürgen had stolen one of his beloved roses.The merchant promised to come back to him and stay with the beast, but when his beautiful and kindhearted son Erik heard what his father had promised, he went to the castle himself to live with the beast in the future...





	1. Two Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).



> Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear mariothellama, happy birthday to you!!! 
> 
> My dearest mariothellama,
> 
> I wish you all the best for your birthday, I hope that you will have a wonderful day. I hope that you will like the story I have written for you (and am still writing ;-)), I had this story for you in mind for months, and I really wanted to go on with the nice tradition of adapting well-known fairytales to my own special A/B/O-Durmeus-fairytales. :-)
> 
> I hope that I have managed to include some of your favorites in this special tale, it contains a lot of Durmeus and Müllendowski, there are our beloved lion and our panther starring in important roles, there will be a double wedding and a tender and passionate wedding night with first times.  
> I know that Belle has actually bad siblings, but I couldn't write a birthday fic for you with bad guys in there, so I decided to let our beautiful Erik have only one brother, and Thomas is as kindhearted as Erik is.  
> I also included something special in this tale that will hopefully show you how much I love your stories and how precious they are to me. :-)
> 
> This story is written entirely to please you and make you happy, I hope that I did it right. <33
> 
> A million thanks goes to lovely eafay70 for the incredible and wonderful and very fast beta. Thank you so much for helping me and making this story so much better, my dear!! <33
> 
> Erik Durm: Erik, the Omega, starring in the role of 'Beau' (Belle from The Beauty and the Beast).
> 
> Thomas Müller: Thomas, the Alpha, starring in the role of Erik's older brother.
> 
> Marco Reus: Alpha Prince Marco, starring in the role of the 'Beast' Lord Lion.
> 
> Jürgen Klopp: Beta Merchant Jürgen, starring in the role of Erik's and Thomas' father.
> 
> Robert Lewandowski: Omega Prince Robert, Prince Marco's brother, starring in the role of Little Panther.
> 
> Last but not least: my beloved original characters Mathilda and Helena, just being their awesome selves, and Castle Trifels, starring in the role of Castle Tristone in this story. :-)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merchant Jürgen goes on a journey to save the cargo of his last ship that escaped a terrible thunderstorm, and he asks his two beloved sons about their wishes for a gift for them.  
> His Alpha son Thomas asks him to buy him a pet, while his Omega son Erik asks him to bring him a red rose so he can plant it and have his own rosebush one day.  
> What will happen when the merchant goes astray and has to stay overnight in a strange red castle, taking one of the roses blooming in the castle's garden?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear mariothellama, I couldn't sleep, so I decided to post this story a little bit earlier than actually planned. Happy birthday to you, enjoy your day!!!

Once upon a time, there lived a rich Beta merchant named Jürgen, his beautiful wife with the name Helena, and their two kind and handsome sons, the Alpha Thomas and the Omega Erik. Thomas was a blond strong and impressive Alpha with clear blue eyes who made every young woman and every Omega turn their heads after him, while the younger Erik was the most beautiful Omega walking this earth. The merchant lived a happy life with his wife and his two sons until something truly terribly happened: Jürgen lost all of his ships and their precious cargo in several huge thunderstorms.

The poor merchant had to move to a small cottage with his two sons, and Thomas and Erik had to work hard from then on to help their parents, but they didn't mind having to do most of the cleaning, washing and cooking when their mother left the cottage early in the morning to teach the children of the high society writing and reading, for both sons wanted to make their beloved parents' hard lives easier.

One day, Merchant Jürgen got the message that one of his ships had found its way back to the harbor, and he left the cottage to travel to the large city and see for himself whether or not the good news was true. His wife Helena had already left their small house to see to her duties, but Thomas and Erik stood in the door to wave him one last goodbye. Jürgen smiled at his two sons and said:

“Today seems to be a good day, and I want to gift you with something when I come back to you, so please tell me what would please you the most, my dear sons.”

Thomas, the Alpha, smiled back at his father and said: “I always wanted to have a pet, father dear, and you couldn't make me happier with any other present than a beautiful dog.”

His father nodded his head and said, “I will see what I can do for you, my dear son,” before looking at his younger son.

“And you, Erik? What would make you happy?”

The beautiful young Omega with sparkling hazel-green eyes and shiny golden-brown hair smiled sweetly at his father, and every time he smiled, it was as if the sun was shining brightly again after a dark and heavy thunderstorm.

“I always dreamed of having a beautiful rosebush in our small garden, my beloved father. So if you would bring me one single red rose so I could plant it and have my own rosebush one day, I would be the happiest son alive.”

“This should be an easy thing to do, my dear son,” Jürgen said, waving goodbye at his two sons before climbing his faithful old mare Summerwind and riding away to save the cargo of his last remaining ship and fulfill his sons' wishes.

 

***

 

To his utter dismay, the cargo had been seized to pay his debts, and Merchant Jürgen had to go back home empty-handed, the wind drying his tears of desperation and shame on his long and lonely ride back to his cottage.

When the evening came, he was too exhausted to ride any longer, and he dismounted his mare to search for a shelter where he could stay for the night. Jürgen hadn't paid attention to where he had been riding due to his despair, and he realized soon that he had gone astray and didn't know where he was any longer.

He walked beside his tired horse for a while, two lonely figures hanging their heads down low, when the path suddenly opened to a much larger street which led to a huge gate. Jürgen opened the gate and found himself standing before a large and beautiful castle made of shining red sandstone. The castle was built upon three large rocks and it was surrounded by an even larger garden with trees, bushes and flowers.

“What a beautiful and large castle, my dear Summerwind!” Jürgen spoke to himself. “The owner of this castle might perhaps be so kind to let us stay for the night, accepting my deep gratitude or me washing the dishes as a payment.”

Jürgen slowly walked closer, and he smiled when he saw the stables near the gate, one of the otherwise empty boxes filled with fresh straw, hay and oats for his mare. “Just look, Summerwind, there you'll have a nice place to stay for the night and rest for a couple of hours after having carried me on your back for so long.” The merchant dried his mare and bid her goodnight before closing the box and making his way to the entrance of the red castle, hoping that he would be able to thank his kind host for seeing to his faithful mount so kindly.

The ornate wooden portal leading into the castle wasn't locked, and the merchant pushed it open and crossed the huge but empty hall to search for the owner of the castle, but he didn't find any living being inside the crested and richly furnished chambers, no matter how many doors he opened to look inside.

Jürgen finally gave up his fruitless attempts, going back to the dining room he had noticed a while ago, and when he opened the door this time, the table was set up for one person with delicious smelling dishes, the plate and the mug placed on the table before the comfortable chair made of pure gold and the cutlery made of pure silver.

“My invisible host obviously wants me to enjoy their hospitality without me meeting them personally,” Jürgen mused as he sat down at the table, serving himself the generously offered food. The light wine was sweet and quenched his thirst, and the offered dishes were the daintiest and tastiest dishes he had ever enjoyed.

Jürgen sated his hunger and quenched his thirst, silently thanking his kind host for their hospitality and wishing that they would appear in the doorway so he could express his gratitude with words.

But no one came, and Jürgen finally stood up when he had finished his meal, leaving the dining chamber to search for a place where he could pillow his tired head for the rest of the night.

He found another large chamber upstairs, the cozily made canopy bed inviting him to lie down and rest his aching bones for some hours. Jürgen washed his face and his hands with the warm and fragrant water in the wash bowl placed on the nightstand, and he lay down on the mattress and covered himself with the soft blankets, sleeping soundly and peacefully for the entire night.

The table in the dining chamber was set up with a hearty breakfast the next morning, and Jürgen's wish to thank his host became stronger and stronger with every minute, but the castle was still empty when he searched for someone – anyone – in the other rooms again, and so he decided to make one last attempt and visit the wonderful rose garden he had seen from one of the windows.

Perhaps the lord or lady living here was too shy to reveal their identity to him, and Jürgen would respect their unspoken wish to stay anonymous, but he really wanted to take a short walk through the most beautiful rose garden he had ever seen before he would leave the red castle again.

No sooner said than done, Jürgen left the castle through the front door and turned around the corner to make his way to the garden. The fragrance of the blooming flowers filled the air, and the merchant cried out in awe and wonder when his eyes fell upon the largest one of the rosebushes, its twigs and branches bending under the weight of the beautiful and deep red roses that were showing themselves in all their astonishing glory.

“These have to be for sure the most wonderful red roses I've ever seen!” Jürgen exclaimed excitedly as he stepped closer. “My dear boy Erik asked me for one single red rose, and there are so many of them blooming here on this bush, I don't think that my kind host will mind if I take one of them to make my sweet son Erik happy.”

Jürgen reached out to carefully break off one of the red roses, sniffing at it with a happy smile. “I shall hurry to bring the rose to Erik before this beauty here will die,” he murmured, sad that he hadn't been able to fulfill the wish of his older son Thomas, the son who had always protected his little brother and never asked something for himself so far. “Thomas will understand that I couldn't buy a dog for him, it would have cost too much money, he will be happy that I could at least get the rose.”

Jürgen turned around to head for the stables when a huge shadow suddenly darkened his way. The merchant looked up and cried out in fear and shock when he saw an ugly beast standing right in front of him all of a sudden.

“You stole my rose!” the beast roared furiously. “I offered you food and a place to stay for the night, I saw to your horse and made sure that you would be comfortable in my castle, but you 'honored' my hospitality by stealing one of my most precious and beloved roses!”

Jürgen stumbled back, the thorns of the rose leaving small bleeding wounds in his palm when he clenched his fingers around it in mortal fear.

“I'm so sorry, Lord of the castle, I didn't mean to betray you! I only took the rose because my wonderful son Erik longed so badly for such a flower. He has dreamed of having his own rosebush for so long, and I thought that you wouldn't mind me taking one single red rose to make my son happy! Please don't kill me, my sons and my wife need me!” Jürgen begged, going down on his knees before the ugly beast.

His not unknown any longer host was a tall and fearsome creature, standing on two broad legs that ended in big hooves, its torso broad and thick like an unyielding wall. Its arms were muscular and ended in some kind of paws with long claws, and its entire body under its splendid clothing seemed to be covered with thick golden-brown fur. The head of the beast resembled a big lion, surrounded by a thick and long mane of a lighter red-golden brown, and Jürgen could see its long lion-tail whipping angrily through the air.

“You will have to pay for your betrayal!” The lion-beast roared, and Jürgen bent his head, saying silent prayers in his mind for the monster to show him mercy and grant him one last wish before it would kill him.

“Please, my lord, you were so kind and fed me and my horse when we were exhausted and hungry, please show one last mercy and let me say goodbye to my beloved sons and my wife. I will come back to you and pay for my betrayal, but please let me see my loved ones one last time before killing me.”

The beast had just raised one of its dangerous paws, but it stopped again, looking down at the merchant with glowing amber-golden eyes.

“Your son loves roses?” the scary huge lion growled, and Jürgen peered up at the beast and nodded. “Yes, my Erik loves roses more than anything else. He is the most beautiful and kindest young man walking this earth, an Omega every strong Alpha would be proud to call their mate,” he said, hoping to soothe the beast's anger with his words. The merchant didn't know how it could be possible, but the beast smelled like a strong and powerful Alpha itself, and perhaps it would allow him to give his Omega son the rose before killing him.

“I will grant you your wish, Beta!” The beast finally said, “but either you or your son Erik have to come back to me and live here in Castle Tristone together with me!”

“My son? My sweet son Erik?” Jürgen looked at the beast in utter dismay, but he subduedly nodded his head when the tall creature bared his teeth to an angry hiss.

“I will come back to you, I promise you,” he murmured, suppressing his tears bravely.

“You will regret it if you don't, Beta!” the beast growled, stepping aside to let Jürgen rise to his feet and make his way to the stables on shaky legs.

The merchant almost ran to the wooden building, saddling his mare with trembling fingers, the ache in his heart overlaying the pain in his palm from the thorns. Jürgen left Castle Tristone without daring to shoot even one last glance backwards, but he could feel the beast's eyes upon his back until he had ridden through the large front gate and finally reached the small overgrown path a few hundred meters away from the red castle.

 

***

 

“Meow! Meow!”

Jürgen had just turned around the next corner of the path, the castle still looming somewhere behind him, when the desperate mewls tickled his ears out of the blue, and the merchant looked up and narrowed his eyes to see where the noises came from. He was still trembling and shaking all over, but his kind heart didn't allow him to just shrug his shoulders and leave the poor creature obviously needing his help to its own devices.

It took him a couple of seconds until he made out the small cat cowering near the path, partly hidden by the long grass, a small and shaggy black tomcat with a bleeding paw and a bleeding tail, mewling loudly when Jürgen's eyes met his own deep blue ones.

“Meow! Meow! Meow!”

The merchant climbed down from his mare to crouch down beside the black cat that seemed to be a tomcat, carefully reaching out with his hand to let the poor creature sniff at his fingers. “Poor thing, what are you doing here?” he asked in a low, purring voice to not scare the little tomcat away, his thin flanks trembling under the fuzzy and lusterless fur when he craned his neck and hesitantly crawled closer to the merchant.

The tomcat cautiously sniffed at his hand, and Jürgen remembered the bag he had filled with food during his breakfast, pulling it out of his pocket to offer some of the cold meat to the little creature. “You must be hungry, poor thing, I will happily share my lunch with you.”

The black tomcat hastily gobbled the meat down, licking his lips afterwards, and Jürgen offered him another piece, forgetting his heartbreaking sorrow for a moment when the tomcat licked his hand with a happy purr of gratitude.

“You're much less scary than the huge beast I've just met, tomcat. It looks like a big lion, and it growls like one, but I understand its anger. I didn't mean anything bad when I took the rose, but they are apparently very precious to it...hmm, to him, I guess, and I will keep my promise and come back to him when I have said goodbye to my beloved sons and my beautiful wife. You are not the dog Thomas longs to have, but I do believe that he will take good care of you, little panther. I hope that you and the rosebush will console Thomas and Erik when I'm gone to pay my debt.”

The black tomcat purred in some kind of agreement, and he didn't hiss or flinch back when the merchant took him in his arms to carry him under his coat, curling himself up in his arms with another, much happier mewl. Merchant Jürgen mounted his faithful mare Summerwind again to ride back to his wife Helena and his two sons Thomas and Erik, the rose stuffed safely in his pocket, and the small black tomcat stuffed safely in his arms.

 

***

 

“Father! Father dear, you are back!” Thomas and Erik greeted him happily, their eyes shining with joy about their beloved father's return, and Jürgen embraced his sons tightly and inhaled their familiar and comforting scents, fighting back the tears that wanted to fall. His wife Helena seemed to be even more beautiful than she had been when he had left her, and she smiled at him when he took her in his arms and kissed her.

“Yes, I am back, my wonderful wife and my dear sons, but I cannot stay. Something happened, and I have to fulfill the promise I gave and pay my debts,” he said sadly, pulling the small tomcat out of his hiding place.

“They seized the cargo of my last ship, and I'm so sorry, Thomas, that I couldn't buy the dog you wanted to have. This small tomcat crossed my way on my journey back, he's in a bad shape and needs a lot of care, but he might serve as the pet you wanted to have. I dubbed him 'Little Panther' because of his black fur.”

Thomas took the black tomcat with a tender smile, gently stroking the ragged fur. “Thank you so much, father mine, you couldn't have found a better gift for me. I already love Little Panther, and I will take care of him and nurse him back to health. I'm sure that we will be friends for as long as he'll live.” Little Panther purred excitedly at this, craning his head to lick Thomas' cheeks, and the young Alpha chuckled and gently pressed his new friend close to his chest. “You smell as sweetly as only my baby brother Erik normally does. I don't know whether or not tomcats can be Omegas, but you at least smell as tempting as Omegas smell,” he said, and Little Panther mewled approvingly and curled himself up in Thomas' arms with loud and contented purrs.

“I brought you the rose you wanted to have, Erik,” Jürgen then said, taking out the beautiful and still blooming red rose to offer it to his younger son. The beautiful young man took it, but his eyes were sad when he looked at his father.

“Thank you, father mine. It is the most beautiful rose I've ever seen. But tell me, what happened that you have to leave us again? What kind of promise do you have to fulfill? Which debt hasn't been paid with the cargo of your ship?”

Jürgen sighed and wrapped his arms around the shoulders of both of his sons, following his wife into their cottage. “I will tell you the entire story, but let us go inside. My mare needs some rest before I can ride her again, and I need something to drink and to eat.”

Thomas and Erik nodded, helping their mother get their beloved father comfortable and serving him food and water. They listened with big eyes to his story, and when Jürgen had finished his narration, Helena was wringing her hands in despair while Thomas looked at him with tears in his eyes and a shocked expression. Erik shook his head with a determined gesture, though, his eyes sparkling when he cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak.

“I won't let you do that, father. The beast told you to either come back to him yourself or send me to Castle Tristone instead. It was me wanting the rose, so I will go to the castle to live with the beast. You said that it – he – smelled like an Alpha, I'm sure that he won't harm me if he is truly an Alpha. I won't let you pay a debt that is only my own doing! Mother and Thomas need you more than they need me, and I will happily fulfill your promise and pay your debt, father mine.”

“No, Erik! You're my son! I can't let you go! There has to be another way to fulfill the promise your father gave to the beast!” Helena sobbed, and her son wrapped his arms around her and kissed her wet cheeks. “There is no other way, mother mine. Father might have lost his money due to a terrible fate, but he is a man of great honor, and both of you taught us that honor and faith are virtues Thomas and I should value highly. I wanted to have this rose, and he got into dire straits because of my wish, so I will be the one paying his debt gladly. Please don't be sad, mother dear, I am sure that we will see each other again one day.”

Helena wiped her eyes and nodded her head with a mournful smile, knowing that her younger son had spoken the truth, but Thomas and Jürgen stared at Erik in dismay and despair, and Thomas couldn't suppress his tears anymore when he said: “How can you say that I don't need you, Erik? You are my beloved brother, what shall I do without you?”

Erik gently squeezed his hand. “Little Panther will keep you company while I'm away, brother dear. I'm sure that the beast won't harm me. Perhaps, it will let you visit me one day. Please don't make me stay, I really need to do this for our father and for mother and you. Besides, there will be the rosebush I always longed for, a beast loving roses as much as I do can't be so bad.”

Jürgen shook his head. “No, my sweet son, I can't let you do that! It would break my heart! I will go there myself and pay the debt.”

“But it's not you this strange lion-beast wants to have as his companion, father. I do believe that he wants me to live with him in Castle Tristone, and I will go there and live with him if that's what I have to do to save you. I will leave tomorrow in the morning, and no one will keep me from doing so. I love you far too much to let you go back yourself, father mine. Just promise me that you will plant the rose for me, and that you will take care of my mother and my brother and his new friend.”

Jürgen embraced his younger son tightly and nodded his head with a sad smile. “I will do that, my beloved son, I promise you. I love you, my sweet Erik.”

“I love you too, father dear. Now let us celebrate your safe return and not think about tomorrow.”

Helena, Jürgen and Thomas agreed to Erik's wish with a heavy heart but smiling faces, and the next morning, the handsome young Omega packed his bag and kissed his mother, his brother and his father on their cheeks, waving at them until he had reached the path that would lead him to the big castle made of shining red sandstone.

Erik took a deep breath and walked along the path that would lead him to the castle with firm and fast steps, the castle where the lion-like beast awaited him, and which was called Castle Tristone because of the three large rocks it had been built upon a long, long time ago.

 

 


	2. Lord Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik has arrived in Castle Tristone after his long and exhausting journey, nervous and eager to meet the fearsome beast-like lord for the first time. It's a good thing that the lord's kind housekeeper Mathilda is there to ease his mind and help him settling in in his new home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's your birthday, so I decided to post two chapters today, my dear. :-)  
> Erik will finally meet his host, but the beast is not the only one lving in Castle Tristone. There has to be Mathilda showing up in your birthday story, Erik needs someone to fuss over him now and then after all, doesn't he? ;-)

Erik reached the small path that led to the shiny red castle in the early afternoon of the next day, his feet slowing down of their own will as he finally approached Castle Tristone.

The brown-haired Omega with delicate and handsome male features was young and healthy, so he had set a fast pace when he had left his home the previous day, walking with firm and determined footsteps the entire day until the sun had gone down under the horizon and he had had to stop for the night. He had found shelter in a small and empty shack standing on a large field at the edge of the thick forests, using the straw and the hay the farmer who once must have owned the shack had left there as a rather cozy bed.

Erik had been surprised by how little fear he had felt, being alone and without his beloved brother sleeping in the same room as him. He had pushed the thoughts of his family aside and curled himself up in the soft hay after eating some of the bread and the cheese his mother had packed for him, sleeping soundly and undisturbed throughout the entire night.

The memory of the dream he had dreamed in the night had still lingered in the back of his mind when he had woken up early in the morning. Erik could vaguely remember the kind face of a small, ageless woman who had smiled at him and promised to keep him safe in the shack while he was sleeping. She had been surrounded by a soft golden shimmer, looking down at him from somewhere above him, and her voice had been gentle and reassuring like the voice of his mother had always been when she had put him to bed as a young boy.

 _“Sleep well, young Erik, no harm shall come to you as long as you are under my protection,”_ the unknown woman with the shoulder-length brown hair had whispered, and Erik had believed her and slept deep and undisturbed until the first rays of the golden morning sun had crawled through the slits between the wooden walls of the shack.

Erik had eaten a quick breakfast and washed his face and hands with the clear, cool water of the cheerfully murmuring creek near the shack before continuing his way to the old castle where the lion-like beast was waiting for his father to keep his promise.

Erik took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders when the gate to the caste came into sight, pausing for a short moment before crossing the remaining distance to the gate with long footsteps. The gate didn't make any sound when he pushed it open to step through it, pausing again when he stood at the other side of wall that protected the castle from unwelcome visitors.

The young Omega flinched when the gate closed behind him with a dull sound, and he turned around to search for the newcomer, but no one was there, and Erik hesitantly started to walk again, approaching the castle with a hammering heart.

Erik had to admit that Castle Tristone was really a beautiful sight, its red walls shining in the warm midday sun, a proud fortress that had been built a long time before Erik had been born and which would still be there when an eternity had passed. He had been so nervous and anxious when he had stood outside the wall and the fence protecting the castle and its inhabitants, fearing that the beast that had been so angry about his father's unintentional betrayal would kill him right when he walked through the gate, but he could feel himself calming down more and more with every step he took towards the entrance.

It was almost as if Castle Tristone welcomed him without spoken words, as though these walls had waited for centuries for Erik to come to them and live between them, and the friendly and excited atmosphere emanating from this somehow magical place affected Erik and made him smile when he knocked on the large front door and waited to be let in.

The door opened as silently as the gate had opened for him, but no one stood behind it. Erik stepped into the large marble hall and looked around, clearing his throat and calling out:

“Hello? Is anybody here? I am Erik, the younger son of Merchant Jürgen, and I am here to fulfill the promise my father gave the lord of this castle and keep him company in the future!”

The young Omega fell silent and looked around, half-expecting that he would be left alone like his father had been when he had come here three days ago. Perhaps the beast wanted to test him and watch him without revealing its presence to him before making his acquaintance, and Erik readied himself for having to find his way through the many chambers all by himself when suddenly one of the doors opposite the entrance opened, and a small woman emerged on the threshold, welcoming him with a cheerful smile. She had delicate ageless features and shoulder-length brown hair, and all Erik could do was stare at her in stunned surprise.

 

***

 

“Erik, what a pleasure to have you here!” the woman greeted him, her soft smile deepening and lighting up her entire face when she reached him. “You must be tired and hungry from your long journey, please let me help you get more comfortable, my dear boy!”

Erik gaped at her, opening and closing his mouth, but he had to clear his throat again before he could utter a single sound. “I – I think I know you!” the young Omega stammered, “I know you from the shack where I sought shelter last night!”

The woman dressed in a simple black dress and a golden-yellow apron looked at him with a strange expression for the tiniest moment before smiling questioningly at him. It was just for the blink of an eye, but Erik was sure that he had seen the change in her face for a second.

“You must be mistaken, my dear boy. I would surely remember such a beautiful young Omega like you. I'm certain that we've never met before. I am Mathilda, the housekeeper of Castle Tristone, and my lord told me to take care of you and see to you getting everything you want or need in his absence.”

Erik chewed on his lip, blinking several times to clear his head, but he was sure that his memory wasn't playing tricks on him. “You were there in my dream, Mathilda! You promised me to keep me safe!” he exclaimed, and the older woman shook her head with a sigh.

“Dreams can be strange, can't they? I have been here in Castle Tristone since I came back here from a short trip yesterday morning, so we couldn't have met in a shack, young Erik,” Mathilda stated vaguely, her warm eyes and her smile assuring Erik that she was harmless and that he was safe in her company, although he still thought that she was hiding something from him. “Now come with me, my dear boy, I will show you your chambers. You surely want to take a nice, warm bath before having dinner with my lord.”

She turned around before Erik could object, and the young Omega followed her upstairs to a large and splendidly furnished chamber. It was the biggest bedchamber Erik had ever seen, much bigger than his old childhood chamber in the large villa where his family had lived before his father had lost his ships.

There was a large canopy bed at the wall opposite the entrance and a table with two comfortable armchairs under the large window. Erik could see a wardrobe and shelves at one of the other walls, and there was a second door which probably led to the bathroom or an antechamber. The thick velvet curtains before the window and the blanket and pillows draped skillfully over the bed shimmered in the same golden-yellow color as Mathilda's apron, and the room emanated the same cheerful and friendly atmosphere as the castle itself did even though the oak-wood of the furniture shone almost black because of its age.

“What a beautiful chamber!” Erik cried out when he looked around, and Mathilda nodded her head contentedly. “I told my lord that you would like this chamber much better than one of the others; it has the biggest window and even a balcony where you can sit in the sun. I will see to you getting your bath now, young Erik. You can leave your bag here, I've already prepared some clothes for you. My lord is already excited and nervous to finally meet you personally, and I promised him to bring you to the dining room in time.”

Erik's head was spinning from all the new and overwhelming impressions, and he gratefully let Mathilda take the lead and fuss over him, thinking that the beast couldn't be as ugly and scary as his father had described it if someone as small and kind as Mathilda didn't fear it but lived with it and served it as its housekeeper with such obvious devotion.

 

***

 

Erik had bathed and rested a little bit, and he felt curious and anxious at the same time when he walked downstairs three hours later to finally meet the lord of the castle, a lord that looked like a huge lion and growled like a dangerous beast but loved sweet red roses if what his father had told him was true.

Mathilda had provided him with new clothes, tightly fitting black leather breeches and soft calf-long black boots together with a golden doublet made of shimmering velvet over a linen tunic with long sleeves in a lighter yellow color. Erik felt like a prince when he climbed down the curved stairs behind her, and his heart was beating fast in his chest with anticipation. Even his scent had changed to a sweeter note, and he felt something happening deep inside his body, something he had never experienced before.

Erik hadn't gone into heat until that day, and he had always believed that this would happen when he would finally meet his true mate, but could it really be that a huge and scary lion-like beast was meant to be his mate, even though it smelled like a strong Alpha according to his father?

His thoughts vanished when Mathilda crossed the marble hall with fast steps to open another large door for him, a door that was more a gate with two halves than a normal door, smiling reassuringly at him.

“My lord is already waiting for you, young Erik. Don't be nervous, he won't do you any harm. Just go inside, I will serve dinner when the two of you have had some time to get to know each other a little bit.”

Erik swallowed as he walked into the chamber, his steps faltering when his eyes fell upon the large figure standing at the other side of the room before a glass door that led to a large terrace.

The young Omega didn't know what he had expected after the rather confusing description of the beast that had wanted to kill his father, but surely not the astonishing and breathtaking sight in front of him.

His host looked indeed like a tall and dangerous lion walking on two legs that ended in big hooves, the body that was covered with thick and soft-looking golden-brown fur being the body of a strong and powerful male with a broadly built torso and arms. The beast's hands with claw-like fingers hung loosely at its sides, and its long lion-tail twitched with obvious nervousness when the creature felt Erik's scrutinizing glance upon it.

Upon him.

Erik couldn't think of a beast any longer when his gaze wandered upwards to the lion's face, covered with the same rich golden-brown fur and surrounded by a thick and shoulder-long mane in a darker brown. It was the face of a lion, but the expression was so human and wistful that Erik's throat clenched with pity and emotion, and the aura of melancholy and loneliness brought tears into his eyes.

The lord of Castle Tristone might look like a huge and scary beast, but he was a sentient and sensitive, intelligent being with a heart and deep feelings, and it was clear to see that he suffered deeply because of his looks that must have deterred most people away the minute they laid their eyes upon him. He had cocked his head to the side as he stared out of the glass door with sad and surprisingly gentle amber-golden eyes, and Erik stepped forward and unconsciously reached out with his hand to touch the beast's arm, but then hesitated, unsure whether or not he was allowed to do that at the beginning of their acquaintance.

His host was dressed in a similar way like Erik, smooth black leather enclosing his long legs down to his knees, accentuating strong-muscled furry calves that looked much more elegant than Erik might have expected it after the things his father had told him about the Alpha lion. The long jacket the uncommon lord wore was made of shimmering golden brocade, adorned with black and yellow threads, and the silken shirt underneath with the richly furbelowed hem, sleeves and collar shone in the same creamy-yellow color as Erik's own splendid shirt.

The young Omega felt his mouth go dry at the magnificent display of beauty and power, and he had to clear his throat twice before he was able to speak.

“I am Erik, my lord, and I've come to fulfill my father's promise and live with you in Castle Tristone from now on,” he said, his voice hoarse because of the strong emotions coursing through him when the tempting musky scent of the tall creature penetrated his nose, a scent that smelled even better and more delicious to him than Thomas' musky Alpha scent had always smelled to him. There was no doubt that his lion was a strong, powerful, healthy Alpha, and Erik felt drawn to him and took another step forward, smiling up at his host.

The lion finally turned his head to look down at him, his expression carefully controlled and impassive, but not unfriendly.

“I am not what you have expected, Erik, am I? I'm sure that your father didn't tell you the entire truth about me and my appearance,” he growled in a low voice. Erik's heart ached when he saw how his host tensed up, steeling himself for the disgust and fear he surely expected to see in Erik's face after the experiences he must have had with most of his former guests.

The young Omega gently laid his hand upon the lion's stiff forearm. “No, you are not what I have expected, you're right with that, my lord. My father told me everything about you and what happened when he found your castle and took the rose without permission, and he described you as a large, impressive, powerful lion-like Alpha, but he didn't tell me how beautiful you actually are. He wanted to come back to Castle Tristone himself and fulfill the promise he gave to you, but my mother and my brother need him more than they need me, and it was my wish to have my own rosebush that made him betray your hospitality without meaning anything bad, so it is only right that I'll be the one living here with you.”

The lion stared at him in surprise, and he narrowed his amber-golden eyes dangerously and growled: “I am not beautiful, I am an ugly and scary beast nobody wants to merely look at, let alone live with here in Castle Tristone!” he roared, but Erik held his ground and didn't flinch back at the lion's fury, his smile never wavering as he retorted gently:

“That's not true, my lord. Mathilda lives here with you, and it is obvious that she is deeply devoted to you and cares about you. And you're not ugly to look at, not the least. You're a little bit scary when you're roaring like that, but I know for sure that you won't harm me. Someone loving roses as much as you do can't be a bad person, and I won't go away just because you're growling at me.”

The lion-like Alpha blinked, apparently taken aback by Erik's courage. “So you really want to live here with me, Erik?” he asked, his husky voice trembling with the fear that Erik would reject him and tell him that he wanted to leave Castle Tristone as quickly as possible.

The young Omega nodded his head. “Yes, my lord, I really want to live here with you and become your friend. Do you have a name?”

The lion turned his head to the side to hide his feelings from him, pulling his arm away from Erik's touch and staring out of the glass door again. “I once had a name, but that was a long time ago. I'm just a beast, not worthy of having a real name any longer, and that's what people normally call me: Beast, at least when they think that I can't hear them. They call me 'my lord' when they are standing face to face with me to not anger me, but I know that they don't really mean it, fearing and loathing me because of what I have become – because of what I am.”

Erik slowly nodded again, pursing his lips thoughtfully. “I see. I respect your wish to keep your name private, my lord, but I really want to call you by a real name, so would you mind it if I called you 'my Lord Lion' in the future? Because this is what you are for me, my strong and amazing lion, not a beast.”

The Lord of Castle Tristone looked at him again, and his beautiful amber-golden eyes shone with astonishment and gratitude when he finally offered Erik his arm to guide him to the dining table.

“I'd be honored, my sweet Erik. I will gladly be your Lord Lion as long as you want to call me by this name. Will you honor me with your presence at my humble dinner table and be my most welcomed and cherished guest?”

Erik laid his hand upon the Alpha lion's elbow and walked over to the table with him, his strong scent enclosing him and comforting him like Thomas' scent had always comforted him, only that he had never felt for Thomas the way he felt for this uncommon and very special Alpha lion. “Yes, I would like that very much, my Lord Lion,” he said softly, looking his lion deep in his amber-golden eyes, his smile as bright and warm as the golden summer sun and his heart singing with joy and happiness.


	3. Happy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and his Lord Lion spend happy days in Castle Tristone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear mariothellama,  
> I'm so happy that you like my special story for you so much. <33 This chapter is a rather long one, and it contains something you will hopefully show you how much I love and adore your writing, especially one series of yours. My oldest son drew Lord Lion for you, I hope that you will like him. :-D

Their first evening had been a little bit awkward and tense, their conversation stiff and polite like Erik had expected it to be after the first minutes of their acquaintance. Erik understood that his Alpha lion had a hard time believing that the young human Omega didn't fear or loathe him, and he had done his best to show the tall creature that he had been serious when he had told him that he found his appearance beautiful.

The young man had told his uncommon host some funny stories about his childhood and his beloved brother Thomas. Lord Lion, as Erik called his new acquaintance, had finally dared to relax and even bared his teeth in some kind of real smile now and then. The lion-like beast hadn't behaved like a beast at all, quite the opposite, he had been a true gentleman during dinner and afterwards, accompanying Erik back to his chambers and wishing him goodnight with an elegant bow before leaving him alone and disappearing around the corner.

Erik had wondered where his Alpha lion lived and slept, and how he spent his days, but he hadn't wanted to ask him about his own life and habits right on their first evening, instead keeping his questions to himself and hoping that the Lord of Castle Tristone would trust him enough one day to give him some answers. He had gone to bed and fallen asleep the second his head had touched the pillow, exhausted and confused from his long walk and the first day in a strange and unknown place.

The handsome young Omega settled in in his new life rather quickly after that first night, and he enjoyed living in Castle Tristone together with his Alpha lion and Mathilda much more than he had thought possible.

Erik was left to his own devices most of the day during the first two weeks, seeing Lord Lion only late in the afternoons and the evenings, and he soon searched for another way to pass his time, visiting Mathilda in the kitchen and offering her his help.

“Isn't there anything I can do, Mathilda? I'm not used to sitting around and spending my days doing nothing.”

The small woman with the delicate features regarded him from under her thick lashes while she continued to stir the creamy dough for the cake she wanted to bake as dessert after dinner on this day.

“My lord wants you to feel at home here, young Erik. You're not his servant. He would be angry if I let you clean the castle,” was all she said in a carefully neutral tone, her eyes cautious and without the usual smile this time.

Erik sighed. “You're not Lord Lion's servant either, Mathilda. I don't know what you actually are to him yet, but you're definitely not a simple servant to him, that much is clear. I don't want to be nosy and spy on him or you by sneaking around in rooms that are not meant for me to visit. But I simply can't sit around for one more day without going crazy with boredom, staring out of the window and wishing that evening would finally come!  
Thomas and I have worked in our cottage, stable and garden since my father lost his ships; my days have been filled with useful tasks and work, and I would really like to help you. There must be something useful I can do without intruding on Lord Lion's privacy. I must admit that I would love to see to the garden and the roses and perhaps bring the library back in order, but I've been too shy to ask him to show me around so far. Please, Mathilda, let me help you, let me at least wash the dishes or cook together with you.”

Mathilda pursed her lips, the smile coming back to her eyes. “Hmm, bringing the library back in order would indeed be a good thing, I guess. I understand you, my dear boy, I am not good at just sitting around and doing nothing, either. You can wash the dishes today if you want to, and I will show you the library afterwards. I'm sure that you will find some interesting books there to read, too.  
It's not up to me to let you see to the garden and my lord's roses, though, but I am positive that my lord won't reject you if you ask him about it, young Erik. Just give him a few more days before doing that. It is still hard for him to believe that you really want to be here after all those long years of only knowing fear and disgust coming from the humans who found their way here.”

Erik swallowed against the lump in his throat. “I can imagine, Mathilda. Most people only care about looks, wealth and status; they don't want to see what's really important. Inner beauty and strength is not visible to the eyes, and a lot of people don't make the effort of looking behind the facade. It's easier to fear what you don't know instead of trying to learn more about it. But I can see his inner beauty. My Lord Lion has a kind heart and is much more intelligent and sensitive than most of the people I have met so far, except for you and my family, that is. I really like him, and I feel safe and comfortable in his presence. I will give him a few more days before asking him if he would be so kind as to show me his wonderful gardens, and I will help you in the kitchen and see to the library in the meantime.”

Mathilda nodded contentedly at that, and Erik started to wash the dishes with newly revived spirits, glad that he had found something useful to do until evening, when his Alpha lion would come to his rooms to lead him to the dining room again.

 

***

 

After their talk, Erik and Mathilda settled in in a nice routine over the next days, the handsome young Omega helping the kind and friendly housekeeper, who reminded him of his mother in a lot of ways. Mathilda radiated calm and wisdom, the sort of inner peace that came with age and experiences, and Erik thought that she must be older than she looked, just like his Lord Lion probably was. He mused carefully about every question about his Alpha lion he dared to ask her, knowing that she wouldn't answer questions that intruded on her lord's privacy anyway.

“My Lord Lion and you have known each other for a rather long time, haven't you?” he said a couple of days later when they were cleaning away the dust from one of the bookshelves in the library side by side, holding his breath as he waited for her reaction. Erik was balancing on the large ladder that was leaned against the shelf, handing the books to the small Beta who carefully wiped them with a soft cloth.

“Yes, we have. I was his nurse since the day he was born,” Mathilda said after a long pause, her tone making clear that she wouldn't say anything more to this topic.

“I thought so,” Erik nodded, taking the clean book she lifted up to him to put it back on the shelf. He stopped when his eyes fell upon the title, and he looked down at Mathilda with sparkling eyes. He hadn't paid attention to the title of the thick and rather old book beforehand, distracted by his attempts to get to know his Alpha lion better, but he couldn't hide his excitement about the idea that had come into his mind just now.

“I know this book! My father read it to Thomas and me when we were younger. I've always loved the _Dragon Fairytales_ so much. Do you think that my Lord Lion would mind it if I read this book to him after dinner? One chapter every evening? He's always so kind to me, and I really want to give something back. The tales about the dragons Marcus and Erich and their friends are so wonderful to read! I always imagined that I was Erich and that my future mate would be like Marcus when I listened to my father reading their adventures to us.”

Mathilda gazed up at him in surprise, but her expression showed her own excitement when she pondered Erik's suggestion. “My lord once loved this book very much, my dear boy, but he hasn't read it ever since...” Her voice trailed off, and she blinked and shrugged her shoulders as if she wanted to shake off some bad memories.

“It might be a good idea, young Erik, we should give it a try. You have a beautiful voice, I'm sure that he will love listening to you reading to him.” She took the book back from him and put it on the table before the window, and Erik found himself smiling in anticipation for the rest of the day.

 

***

 

Lord Lion had come to accompany Erik to the dining room as usual, but Erik hadn't been able to eat much, his nervousness and his excitement about what he wanted to do tying his stomach into a tight knot.

“Are you feeling well, Erik?” the Alpha lion asked, worry in his growling voice, when he saw his guest pushing his plate aside only half empty. Erik licked his dry lips and cleared his throat.

“I'm more than fine, thank you, my Lord Lion. It's just that I want to ask a favor from you,” he started, hoping that the tall creature wouldn't get angry and deny him his wish. Mathilda had promised to leave the book he wanted to read to his lord on the table that stood on the terrace, together with a lamp that would provide him with enough light when the evening shadows became longer and darker.

“A favor?” Lord Lion's tone gave nothing away when he looked at Erik with slightly narrowed eyes. They shone golden in the last rays of the sunlight falling through the glass door and the windows, and Erik's heart began to hammer in his chest with feelings he couldn't really detect.

“Yes, a favor. I've told you that I'm helping Mathilda bring the library back in order, and today I found my favorite book on one of the upper shelves.”

The tall and intimidating-looking creature glanced at him with glowing eyes and a strangely wistful look on his fur-covered lion face. “Which book?” he asked, and his voice sounded hoarse, his musky Alpha scent becoming ever so slightly stronger.

“The _Dragon Fairytales_. My father read it to Thomas and me when we were children. I loved Erich's and Marcus' adventures so much. I've always imagined that I was the green-brown dragon Erich and that the red-golden Marcus was my mate. Thomas and I played in the large garden of our villa: he was Erich's dragon-brother Tommy, saving Marcus' blue-black brother Robin from the evil witch, while Marcus and I searched for the stolen golden dragon-ball to save our dragon world. I hadn't thought of this book for months, but when I found it in your library this morning, I remembered how much I've always loved it, and I would love to read it to you after dinner, my Lord Lion. If you don't mind me reading books to you, that is. I know of course that you're perfectly capable of reading yourself, I just thought that you would perhaps...”

Erik went silent when he realized that he was babbling, chewing on his soft bottom lip and waiting for the harsh “no!” that would surely come now.

“I would like that very much, Erik.”

The young Omega blinked, gazing uncertainly at his Alpha lion. “Really? You wouldn't mind?”

“No, I wouldn't. On the contrary, Erik: I would feel honored if you read the book to me. It is my favorite book as well, has been for a long time. It just hurt too much to read it without someone enjoying Marcus' and Erich's adventures together with me,” the creature rumbled, looking pointedly at Erik's plate. “But you have to do me a favor in return, Erik. You have to empty your plate; it would be a shame to not eat this delicious pie.”

Erik couldn't keep the happy snicker bubbling out of him inside, and he pulled at the plate and took his fork again with newly awakened appetite. “Mathilda would be angry with me if I didn't eat her delicious pie, wouldn't she?” the young Omega chuckled, and the Alpha lion nodded and growled approvingly.

“Yes, she would,” Lord Lion said with a vigorous nod, rolling his eyes and looking almost frightened by the mere thought of the small Beta woman telling them off for not having eaten her delicious raspberry pie.

The two very different beings smiled at each other, and when Erik had eaten all of the pie, Lord Lion guided him to the terrace and listened to Erik reading the first chapter of their book to him with rapt devotion. They sat side by side in the big and comfortable armchairs while the sun went down under the horizon in an orange-golden glowing ball, the sweet fragrance of the red roses filling the still warm evening air.

 _“Once upon a time there was a young Omega with the name Erich, who left his home to search for his true Alpha mate...”_ Erik started to read, his voice soft and warm, just as the voice of his beloved father Jürgen had always been when he had read this special book to his little sons.

The tall creature that looked like a dangerous and ugly beast to most people but had a kind and friendly heart closed his eyes while he listened to his young human guest, and his wistful and unguarded expression made Erik's heart swell with emotions he had never experienced before.

Erik cleared his throat and continued to read, and there was no other place he would rather be in this moment than sitting here on the terrace of Castle Tristone together with his lion-like beast – who wasn't a beast at all - reading Dragon Fairytales to him and making his Alpha lion happy.

 

***

 

“This was wonderful, thank you, Erik,” Lord Lion said half an hour later when Erik put the book back onto the table.

“I have to thank you for listening to me, my Lord Lion,” Erik replied with a smile. “You're right, this book shouldn't be read alone, but rather shared with someone close to your heart.”

The creature regarded him silently, the warm light of the lamp throwing flickering shadows over his features. “Am I someone close to your heart, Erik?” he eventually asked almost gently. Erik reached out without thinking, but stopped before his fingers touched the other male's arm, his hand hovering in the air a few inches above Lord Lion's elbow.

“Yes, you are, my Lord Lion. I feel as if I've known you all of my life, and I feel safe and happy sitting here with you.”

Lord Lion looked down at Erik's outstretched hand, taking his fingers and covering them with his own furry claws. “I feel the same way about you, Erik,” he murmured after a short silence, gazing intently at the young Omega. “I had given up hope of ever finding someone who would not fear and loathe me, chasing my loneliness away, but you did, and your presence is making me very happy.”

“Then, I'm happy too!” Erik said, enjoying the warmth that spread out through his entire body from where Lord Lion enclosed his fingers with his own.

“May I ask another favor of you, my Lord Lion?” the young Omega felt brave enough to ask what had weighed on his mind for several days, and he returned the other one's questioning gaze openly.

“I enjoy our evenings so very much, and I have finally found a way to busy myself during the days, but I would like to spend more time with you – if you want that, too, my Lord Lion. We could have breakfast and lunch together and perhaps take a walk in your beautiful gardens now and then?”

“You want to spend more time with me?” Lord Lion sounded amazed and surprised about Erik's wish, and Erik nodded his head and smiled at him. “Yes, I want that, my Lord Lion. I know that you must be busy and I don't want to be impudent and steal your time though, so if you don't want that, just tell me please.”

The fearsome creature swallowed and blinked, and Erik wasn't sure whether or not he had seen one single tear in the amber-golden depths of his Alpha lion's eyes.

“That wasn't the reason why I stayed away from you during the days, Erik,” the beast finally admitted in a low voice. “I'd just thought that my ugly appearance would be more bearable for you in the evening shadows and the darkness of the early night than in the bright daylight.”

“But you don't look ugly to me, my lion!” Erik cried out in dismay. “I was telling the truth when I said that I find you beautiful! I miss you during the days, and I really want to spend as much time with you as you'll let me!”

The Lord of Castle Tristone pressed Erik's hand against his chest, right where the young Omega could feel his strong and steady heartbeat under the black and yellow-golden brocade of his long jacket, and his soft smile made Erik's body tingle with happiness.

“Then I will come to you in the morning to have breakfast with you, my beautiful Erik,” he said, “and I will show you my roses and my garden tomorrow after breakfast.”

“That would make me very happy,” Erik replied, carefully squeezing Lord Lion's claws. He was still smiling when his Alpha lion guided him back to his chamber a couple of minutes later, and he fell asleep with the same soft smile on his face, dreaming of a mighty and beautiful red-golden dragon that somehow had the face of strong and powerful golden-brown lion – even though this shouldn't be possible at all.

 

***

 

Lord Lion kept his promise and came to Erik the next morning, leading him to the terrace where they had sat the evening before, and Mathilda's approving smile when she brought the bowl with the warm porridge was evidence enough that she was as happy about Erik spending more time with her lord as he himself was.

When their plates were empty and the porridge and the fresh and juicy red berries had found their way into their bellies, Erik happily took the arm his Alpha lion offered to him, walking through the most wonderful garden he had ever seen. His father Jürgen had once taken Thomas and him to the king's huge castle in the capital of the kingdom, but its garden hadn't been half as beautiful as the gardens of Castle Tristone were.

Erik knelt down before one of the rosebushes with tears in his eyes, caressing the deep red petals of the beautiful flowers, and his heart sang with the strongest emotion he had ever felt when his wonderful beast gently broke off one of the roses, taking it with trembling fingers and pressing it against his chest, unable to speak and express how he felt.

The young Omega didn't know what was coursing through him with such power, making his knees buckle and butterflies flutter around in his belly, making his throat go tight with a longing he had never felt before and which he didn't understand. The Lord of Castle Tristone stood so close to him, his musky Alpha scent overwhelming his senses, intermingling with his own sweet Omega fragrance, and Erik felt a strange dampness between his thighs and a mysterious but not unpleasant ache in his groin.

“She is beautiful, my Lord Lion, this rose must be the most beautiful being I've ever seen,” Erik said hoarsely to break the spell he suddenly seemed to be under, and the tall creature reached out to touch his cheek and stroke it with a gentle claw.

“Not as beautiful as you are, Erik,” he murmured, his amber-golden eyes dark with emotion.

“I'm not beautiful. I'm just an ordinary young Omega, my Lord Lion, nothing special.” Erik gazed up at his Alpha lion, and the smile he got in return took his breath away. The young man knew that others would take it for a grimace and not see the beauty and honesty of this smile, but he did, and Erik knew that he would never forget this special moment, no matter how long he lived.

“Thank you for the rose, my Lord Lion. I will keep her close to my heart,” he said hoarsely, placing the flower into the pocket of his doublet with greatest care. The tall creature pulled his hand through his bent arm to walk with him to the other side of the garden, and when the sun shone onto the thick long mane of his uncommon host, bathing his strange but expressive and fascinating features in its golden light, Erik thought that his Lord Lion was for sure the most beautiful being he had ever seen.

 

***

 

From this day on, the Lord of Castle Tristone came to Erik every single morning, and he only left him late in the evening again, accompanying him to his chamber and wishing him goodnight in a gentle voice.

Their days were filled with long walks through the gardens and the rooms of the castle Erik hadn't seen before, but the Alpha lion never showed Erik his own chambers, and he never asked Erik to spend the night with him. Sometimes, he kissed him on his forehead or on his cheek, pressing a chaste kiss to his fingers when he held his hand, but he never tried to come closer to the young Omega, even though Erik could feel the Alpha's wistful gaze lingering on his body now and then.

It had taken Erik some time to fully understand his own reaction to his beautiful beast, realizing that his Omega nature obviously regarded the lion-like Alpha as a possible mate. It had taken him even longer to know what the beating of his heart and his wistful dreams about a red-golden dragon with a lion face meant, but he was too shy to confess his blooming love to the Lord of Castle Tristone, fearing that the Alpha would reject him and tell him that they could never be mates because Erik was only a weak human.

Erik was sure that he would never love any other being with the same force as he loved his wonderful beast, the lion with the kind and soft heart and the beautiful amber-golden eyes. But he was an Omega, born to be courted and conquered by a strong and powerful Alpha, and he simply couldn't tell his Lord Lion how he felt about him without knowing that his feelings were returned.

Sometimes, the Lord of Castle Tristone sang to him, his normally rumbling and roaring voice filling the dark-blue night with its magical sound, and the moonlight was softer and more silvery and the stars blinking high up in the sky were brighter and more beautiful every time his beloved lion started to sing his melancholy and heartbreakingly beautiful songs, serenades Erik had never heard before, but which touched him more than any other song he had ever heard, still echoing in his mind when he was falling asleep alone in his large bed.

The beast's songs went straight into his soul and made him fall in love with his Alpha lion deeper and deeper, and Erik's dreams were filled with the red-golden dragon singing to him like his lion sang to him. Erik wet his pillow almost every night with the tears he held back during the days to not show his longing and his heartache to the creature he loved with desperate force but who never touched him in anything other than a friendly and brotherly way.

The young Omega still read their favorite book to him after dinner, hoping that the Alpha who had trapped his heart would give him a sign that he wanted them to be more than just host and guest, companions and friends, but the Lord of Castle Tristone never did, and Mathilda only looked strangely at him when he tried to ask her about her lord's feelings. Erik didn't make a second attempt to ask her, and his uncertainty about his future and his unrequited love made him become sad and homesick for his family when several weeks had passed without Lord Lion explaining himself to him.

Erik missed his family, the loving touch of his mother and the warm voice of his father, but most of all he missed his beloved brother Thomas. Thomas had always protected him and comforted him when he had been sad, and Erik longed to see him again, talk to him and tell him about his deep and hopeless love for his Alpha lion. Perhaps Thomas would know what he could do to make his beast fall in love with him as well, and Erik found himself staring wistfully at the large wall and the gate that separated Castle Tristone from the world outside more and more often.

 

***

 

“What is wrong with you, Erik?” Lord Lion asked one evening, when Erik had pushed his plate to the side without eating much again, and the young Omega lowered his head and swallowed against the lump in his throat.

“It's nothing, really, my Lord Lion,” he said, craving for the Alpha to take him in his arms and kiss his sorrow away. But this would never happen, and Erik reminded himself that he had to be grateful for the friendship the beast was willing to offer to him after what his father had done.

“There has to be something wrong, Erik. You've looked sad and unhappy for more than two weeks, and I want you to tell me what is troubling you that much!” the Lord of Castle Tristone said, a frown furrowing his thick brows.

“I – I miss my family, my Lord Lion. I'm happy here with you, I really am, but it's been so long since I've last seen them, and I can't stop thinking about them. My brother's celebrating his birthday soon, and I wanted to ask you if you'd allow me to perhaps send a letter to him?” Erik had become more and more quiet at the end of his breathless admission, fearing that he had annoyed the Alpha with his impudent wish.

The beast looked impassively at him for a moment, and Erik got the impression that he was fighting an inner battle with himself.

“I can't stand seeing you unhappy, Erik. If it is your wish to see your family again, then I will release you from the promise your father gave me. You have lived here together with me for the entire summer, which is probably more than enough as a payment for the one rose your father had taken without permission. The debt is paid, Erik. You are free to leave Castle Tristone and go back to your family whenever you wish to do so.”

With these words, the Lord of Castle Tristone rose from his chair and left the dining room without one last glance back, leaving a confused and desperate Erik behind.

 

_My special 'beast' Lord Lion :-)_

  



	4. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Lion released Erik from his father's promise and told him to go home. Will they never see each other again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear mariothellama, I'm so excited that you like your story so much, here's the next chapter with Little Panther and Thomas in starring roles again. :-)

“Why doesn't he want to see me?” Erik asked Mathilda two days later, looking pleadingly at her.

The small Beta sighed, taking Erik's cold hand in her own warm ones to gently squeeze his fingers. “My lord released you from your father's promise, my dear boy. He wants you to go back to your family – back to your home where you actually belong. You should respect his wish and leave Castle Tristone instead of making it harder for both of you.”

Her voice was as gentle as her fingers were, but her glance was strict and told Erik that she wouldn't help him to see his beloved Lord Lion at least one last time.

“But I...” Erik tried, only to fall silent again, unable to express his deep love for his beautiful beast with spoken words after the Alpha's rejection. Erik had always loved being an Omega, and he had grown up with the firm belief that his future Alpha mate would confess their love to him first. But the Lord of Castle Tristone hadn't done so: instead, he had sent him away and even refused to see him again after leaving Erik alone in the dining room two days ago. Erik had to accept that his love wasn't returned the same way and finally leave the Alpha lion like he had asked him to do.

His last hope had been that Mathilda would help him, but the ageless woman only stood up from the bed where she had sat beside Erik, taking his bag and walking over to the door. “I'll pack you some things you will need on your journey, young Erik,” was all she said, not even smiling at him.

Lord Lion's former nurse and only confidant didn't look angry, but she seemed to be disappointed by something Erik must have said or done, and Erik realized that she wanted him to leave Castle Tristone as much as Lord Lion obviously wanted it.

“I will miss you, Mathilda,” Erik croaked out in one last final attempt to change her mind, and this time, Mathilda gifted him with a brief smile. “I will miss you too, my dear boy. But you have to go now nevertheless.”

With these words she opened the door and left him to his own devices, and Erik swallowed down his tears and reached out for his old clothes he had worn when he had come to Castle Tristone.

It was time to leave the one being he had thought to be his true mate and become his old self again, even though he had changed and doubted that he could ever become the young man he had been before meeting his beautiful beast.

His old self didn't suit him any longer, but it was all that was left for him, and so Erik slipped into his old and worn breeches and his shabby shirt, taking his bag and walking through the large gate with tears in his eyes and a lump in his throat, his face stern and impassive while his heart cried about the love he had lost before he had even had it.

 

***

 

“Meow! Meow!”

Thomas looked up from his task with a smile, shaking his head with amusement when he met the reproachful glare of the deep-blue eyes gazing at him. “Poor Little Panther, you feel neglected, don't you?” he asked, reaching out to stroke the soft fur of the small tomcat sitting on the shovel he had used to aerate the soil around the tiny rosebush that grew in one corner of the small garden behind the cottage. Thomas had planted the rose the day his younger brother had walked through the door to go to the castle where the beast was waiting for him, and the bush had craned its tiny twigs and branches through the dark-brown earth and into the clear blue sky only two weeks later, growing and blooming visibly day after day. Thomas spent a lot of time in this corner of the garden because he felt close to his deeply missed brother when he cultivated the bush Erik had longed to have but couldn't see, and Little Panther was apparently rather jealous because his human caretaker seemed to be more interested in the roses instead of playing their favorite game of hide-and-seek with him.

The blond Alpha with the angular but handsome features was still amazed how much the black tomcat had changed since his father had brought him home. Little Panther looked indeed like a small panther now, his fur shining like black silk in the orange sunlight of the early evening. Thomas had nursed the tiny and far too thin animal back to health with patience and a lot of tender care and love, clinging to his new friend as desperately as Little Panther had clung to him after Erik had left to fulfill the promise their father had given a terrifying looking beast.

The tomcat had grown and gained the needed weight under his tender care, his injuries slowly healing because of the ointment made of special herbs Thomas had coated the deep wounds with every three hours, no matter whether it was day or night.

Little Panther had licked Thomas' face and hands when the young Alpha had lain in his bed at night, crying himself to sleep because he missed his beloved brother so much, his tears falling onto the fragrant silken black fur of his only friend. The small tomcat never left Thomas' side for longer than two hours, and that was only when he disappeared through the old fence to catch a mouse for his dinner. He slept curled up in Thomas' arms every night and followed him wherever Thomas went in the house or the garden.

Little Panther was Thomas' friend, his confidant and his only joy, and he loved the small black tomcat with every fiber of his being.

“Meow, meow!” Little Panther now stated, and Thomas chuckled quietly, knowing exactly what his little friend wanted from him. The blond Alpha had learned to read and understand his animal friend during the long months since Erik had left their home, and to him the small tomcat was as intelligent, sensitive and precious as a human friend or mate would have been. Little Panther was the only one who could console and comfort him like Erik had always done, and his wonderful sweet scent made the constant sharp pain in his heart about his loss bearable and fade to a dull ache Thomas could forget for a few merciful hours.

“I will play with you right away, Little Panther. Just let me finish my work here. I know that Erik can't see the rosebush, but he has always longed to have his own rosebush as you know, and the least I can do is to take care of it while he isn't here to do it himself.”

Little Panther let out a heartfelt sigh and curled himself up on the hard shovel with his long black tail wrapped around his little front paws, his ears twitching a little bit as he watched Thomas removing the weeds that had started to grow near the small bush.

“I know that you're not as angry as you want to appear, Little Panther, so stop pouting!” Thomas gently told him off, and Little Panther made an indignant face but finally started to purr, closing his eyes to take a nap until his human friend would be finished and have time to play with him.

Thomas regarded him with a tender smile for a moment before focusing on his task again, flinching when the small tomcat suddenly jumped to his feet, dashing through the garden towards the small wooden gate in the fence that led to the street. He stopped before the fence and arched his back, hissing loudly at the person that was coming along the street leading to their cottage.

“Little Panther, what's wrong?” Thomas called after him, hurrying to follow his friend. He came to an abrupt halt when he saw the slim figure that had just turned around the corner, and all the blond Alpha could do for a moment was gape at the one he had missed so badly.

“Erik?! Erik, is that really you?” he cried out, pulling the gate open and running to the tired and dusty young man to wrap his arms around him and press him close to his body with almost violent force.

“Erik, you're back! My brother Erik! You don't know how much I've missed you!”

 

***

 

“...and then he said that he would release me from the promise our father had given him and told me to go back home. I tried to talk to him again, but he just wouldn't see me. I asked Mathilda for help, but she only said that I should respect his wish and leave the castle,” Erik finished his narration.

Two days had passed since Erik had come back, and he had refused to talk about his time in Castle Tristone until this moment. He had hugged his brother and his parents tightly, smiling and laughing with them, but Thomas had seen the sadness and sorrow in Erik's eyes nonetheless, and knowing that his brother was unhappy and sad made him feel sad as well.

They had celebrated his birthday today, their father Jürgen coming home from his trip to the city where he worked for another merchant now with a basket filled with fresh fruits and vegetables, and their mother Helena had baked two cakes and cooked a delicious dinner for this special day.

Little Panther had been a little bit jealous of Erik at first, but his wonderful brother had charmed his way into the small tomcat's heart with ease, stroking his fur and praising him in a purring voice until the tiny panther had stopped hissing and started to purr loudly for him.

They had sat together at the dinner table with their parents for a long time, but Thomas had noticed the dark circles under the younger one's eyes and suggested he go to bed earlier than he had first planned.

Erik hadn't even objected to sleeping in the same bed with Thomas like they had done oftentimes when they had been children, Little Panther lying in the middle between them and purring happily because he got the attention of two humans instead of only one.

“You love him, Erik, don't you?” Thomas asked gently after a short moment of thoughtful silence, suppressing his Alpha instincts that told him to protect his beloved Omega brother and rip the heart of the Alpha who had hurt Erik so much out of his furry chest.

“Yes, I love him, Thomas. I love him more than anything. I miss him so much! But my Lord Lion doesn't love me. He wouldn't have sent me away if he did.” Erik blinked against the tears welling up in his eyes, trying to be brave and not cry over someone who didn't love him.

Little Panther growled quietly when he sensed Erik's despair and grief, licking the hand Erik was stroking him with to console him. The beautiful young Omega smiled and buried his face in the soft black fur, stifling a quiet sob.

Thomas reached out to stroke his shimmering light-brown hair, thinking about what Erik had told him as he tried to see everything through the eyes of the other Alpha.

“I don't think that the Lord of Castle Tristone doesn't love you, brother mine. You're the most beautiful and loveliest Omega walking this earth,” the blond Alpha finally mused, chuckling when the tomcat growled offendedly at his words. “Except for you of course, my beautiful tiny panther, but you're a tomcat and not a human. Apart from that, Erik is my beloved baby brother and not a threat to you. Your place in my heart is safe, no one else will ever take it.”

This seemed to soothe the small tomcat, because Little Panther started to purr again, pushing his head against Thomas' chest and snuggling closer to him.

“From what you've told me, my dear brother, your Lord Lion is a strong and powerful Alpha, with strong instincts that are most likely even stronger than mine because he isn't human.”

Erik frowned. “He is human enough for me, Thomas! How can you say that?”

Thomas smiled and kissed Erik on his forehead. “I didn't mean it like that. I believe you when you say that he is beautiful and kind and human for you, brother mine. But remember how frightened our father was when he met him, and remember what your Lord Lion told you about his other guests. He isn't used to someone finding him beautiful and not fearing and loathing him, and if I had to guess, then I would say that he sent you away because he loves you dearly.”

His brother relaxed a little bit. “What do you mean, Thomas? Why should he want me to leave him if he loves me?”

Thomas regarded his brother for a moment, and his heart clenched at the sight of heartbreaking sorrow, deep love and innocence. “Why did you leave him if all you crave is to be with him?” he eventually said, watching Erik's reaction closely.

“Because this is what he obviously wanted me to do. I love him too much to go against his wishes and make him unhappy with that. I wanted to do what's best for him even though it broke my heart.”

“I thought so, Erik. It was probably the same for him. His wish to protect you was stronger than his wish to keep you near him, and he most likely thought that he needed to protect you from himself. He sent you away because he thought that you would be happier with us than you could ever be with him, not because he doesn't love you enough. I'm sure that he is as heartbroken as you are right now.”

“But why didn't he tell me that he loves me?” Erik sounded desperate but also a little bit hopeful.

“You didn't tell him that you love him either, Erik.”

This made Erik purse his lips to a pout. “I am only an Omega. It is not upon me to tell my Alpha that I love him before he has confessed his love to me!”

Thomas felt torn between wanting to laugh and shaking his head about Erik's statement.

“You are _not_ only an Omega, brother mine! Don't make the mistake of underestimating the power you have over any Alpha crossing your way, me included, and this although I am your brother and not interested in you in a romantic way! I know you and your antics so well, and yet you always manage to make me do everything for you just to see you happy and smile at me! We Alphas might be strong and powerful, but we are jelly in our Omegas' hands, our only wish to please them and protect them from every evil!  
How do you think your poor Lord Lion feels when he is close to you? You are for certain the most desirable and beautiful young Omega he has ever seen, while he is only an ugly and fearsome beast to almost everyone – except for Mathilda and you, that is. I know that you told him how beautiful you find him, but this must be hard to believe for him after all the bad experiences he has made over the years. I understand your wish to hear his love confession first, but if you really love him, Erik, then you have to go back to him and tell him how much you love him instead of waiting for him to make the first move!”

“Do you really think so, my beloved brother? Do you really think that Lord Lion loves me?” Erik whispered, and Thomas' throat tightened with all the love he felt for his brother when he saw the sparks in Erik's wonderful hazel-green eyes he had missed seeing so much.

“Yes, I believe with all of my heart that your Lord Lion loves you, Erik,” he murmured, pressing a gentle kiss onto Erik's damp cheek.

His brother made a small sound, something between a relieved sob and a happy sigh, closing his eyes and cuddling close to the blond Alpha.

Thomas wrapped his arms protectively around both his tomcat and his brother, and he fell asleep with a smile on his face, the steady purring of his beloved Little Panther following him into his dreams.

 

***

 

Thomas was alone in his bed when he woke up the next morning, rubbing his eyes in confusion when he got up to search for his tomcat and his brother. The note lying on the table under the window of their bedroom was short, the ink smeared where Erik's tears had fallen onto the paper.

_“My beloved brother,_

_I'm sorry that I had to leave you without saying goodbye to you,_   
_but I know that you will understand me._   
_Please tell our parents how much I love them and that I will be fine._

_Yours deeply,_

_Erik”_

The blond Alpha swallowed, carefully folding the letter and stuffing it into his pocket. He made his way downstairs to tell his parents what Erik had asked him to tell them, and when he made his way to the garden half an hour later, he had made up his mind and knew what he had to do.

Little Panther was lying under the rosebush with his head on his paws, whining unhappily when he saw his human caretaker approaching him.

Thomas picked the little tomcat up to take him in his arms, stroking the black fur between his ears. “I miss Erik too, Little Panther. I even forgot to show him the rosebush while he was here, I hope that I will be able to show him his roses one day.”

Little Panther licked his hand and put his small front paws on Thomas' shoulders as if he wanted to embrace him, and Thomas buried his face in the soft fur and inhaled his sweet scent to console himself.

“We will go and search for Erik, Little Panther, I promise you. I talked to father and mother and told them that I need to see for myself that Erik's beloved lion loves him and that he's making him happy. They were sad but they understood that I have to do this. Will you come with me, my little friend?” Thomas asked hoarsely, and the black tomcat that looked like a tiny panther gazed at him with his deep-blue eyes and mewled softly as if he had understood every word Thomas had said.

“Meow, meow, meow!”

_I will follow you wherever you go._

 

***

 

Erik had slept in the shack again on his way back to Castle Tristone, and this time he was sure that it had been Mathilda gazing down at him in his dream, promising him that he would be safe and that no harm would come to him.

The young Omega didn't know how it was possible that Mathilda could protect him in his sleep, far away from the castle, but he didn't wonder about it, just accepted it with gratitude and the hope that he would be welcome when he reached the red castle.

His heart beat faster in his chest when he approached the large gate between the thick wall, his feet starting to run the last few meters of their own will.

“Mathilda, my Lord Lion, I am back! Where are you?” he cried, stumbling up the stairs to search for his beloved beast in the dining room and the library. The overwhelming feeling of coming home made his knees buckle, and Erik sobbed and cried at the same time, opening every door he passed to look inside and call for the two residents of Castle Tristone.

“Lord Lion, Mathilda! Where are you? I'm back!”

His throat clenched with fear when he found the castle empty, and Erik looked frantically around, the thought that he might have come back too late blurring his vision.

The rose garden!

The young Omega almost flew down the stairs, heading through the hall and rushing out of the front door again to run to the gardens. “Lord Lion, I'm back! Where are you?” Erik's voice echoed through the warm air, and the handsome brunet came to a sudden halt when he saw his beloved beast sitting on the ground beside the rosebush, his thick golden-brown fur lusterless and ruffled and his head hanging down low.

“Lord Lion! I'm back!” Erik was blind and deaf for anything other than his wonderful beast, the sight of the tall and strong creature crouching on the ground, sunken in his misery bringing tears to his eyes.

He knelt down before the Alpha and wrapped his arms tightly around him, laughing and crying at the same time. “My Lord Lion, my Alpha, my beautiful beast, I've missed you so!”

The Lord of Castle Tristone raised his head, looking at Erik with hooded eyes. The golden color had faded to a dull brown because of his pain and sorrow, and Erik stroked his furry face and repeated all over again.

“My Alpha! My lion! I've missed you so! Please, don't ever send me away again!”

“Erik, my sweet Erik, what are you doing here?” the fearsome creature whispered, reaching out with trembling claws to touch Erik's cheeks, which were wet from his tears.

“I'm here to live with you, my beautiful lion! I want to never be apart from you again!” Erik said urgently, his eyes sparkling with joy about their reunion. His beast gazed at him in awe and wonder, and the young Omega smiled at him with all the love he felt for his Alpha lion.

“Please don't ever send me away, my Lord Lion. I couldn't stand it!” Erik couldn't stop stroking his mane, letting his fingers glide through the ruffled but still soft strands with rapt devotion. The tall lion-like Alpha let his eyes roam over his face as if he feared that Erik would vanish into the air any second, but just when he opened his mouth to speak, he suddenly frowned, sniffing the air, roaring with unexpected anger.

“What's wrong, my Lord Lion?” Erik asked when the beast gently pushed him to the side and jumped to his feet, roaring again as he stormed around the castle and towards the gate.

“I can smell another Alpha coming to the castle! I won't let any other Alpha come near you!” the beast roared, shaking his fists against the much smaller figure that pushed the gate open right when Erik had shaken off his surprise and started to run after his Alpha lion.

“You're not welcome here, Alpha!” the beast roared, and Erik ran faster, crying out as loud as he could:

“Don't kill him, please don't kill him, Lord Lion! He's my brother, he's my brother Thomas!”


	5. Love Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik has come back to Castle Tristone to declare his love to his Lord Lion, but his brother Thomas came after him. Will Lord Lion hurt the other Alpha or will Erik be able to save him? And will he finally tell his Beast how much he loves him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear mariothellama, I'm not finished with chapter 6, so the next installement will have to wait for a little bit longer, but I wanted to post this special chapter for you tonight, even though you might miss our beautiful beast in the future. ;-)

“He's my brother Thomas, please don't kill him, don't hurt him, Lord Lion!”

Erik ran after his beloved beast, fearing that the Alpha lion wouldn't listen to him, but rather hurt his brother before he could stop him from doing so.

The Lord of Castle Tristone stopped with a dangerous growl, staring angrily at the smaller human Alpha who stepped through the gate without showing any sign of fear. Erik could see Little Panther sitting on his shoulder, arching his back and raising his fur to look taller, answering the much bigger lion's growl with a loud hiss. The tomcat's deep-blue eyes were sparkling in the sunlight, and the beast bared his teeth but then snapped his mouth shut with a strange expression on his furry face.

The small black tomcat and the huge lion stared at each other silently for a moment, and Erik got the impression that they were communicating inaudibly with one another, because Little Panther cowered on Thomas' shoulder after a moment and bent his head with a quiet mewl.

The young Omega had reached his beast in the meantime, stepping beside him and smiling pleadingly at him. “Please don't hurt my brother. He has not come to fight against you.”

“How can you know that, my sweet Erik?” the beast finally said, his glowing amber-golden eyes fixed on Thomas' face now.

“Because I told him how I feel about you, my Lord Lion. I told him how much I missed you and how badly I longed to see you again, and Thomas was the one who said that I should listen to my heart and go back to you. He wouldn't have done that if he didn't want me to be with you.” Erik gently took the Alpha's big claws to enclose them with his own fingers, and the beast relaxed a little bit, tilting his head to the side as he regarded the blond Alpha with narrowed eyes.

“Is that true, Alpha? Why have you come here if you don't mind your brother living here with me?” the tall creature demanded, and Erik held his breath when his brother licked over his lips and began to speak after a brief appraising glance.

“I've come here because Erik is my beloved baby brother, whom I swore to protect when I saw him lying in his crib for the very first time. He is an Omega, and I am his Alpha brother, and I had to see for myself that you wouldn't send him away again, but rather treat him with the love and care he deserves. I promised my parents that I would come here and make sure that their beloved son is happy and safe, and I will leave you alone again as soon as I am sure that you will treat my brother right.”

Thomas went silent, meeting the beast's scrutinizing gaze openly. The Alpha lion seemed to be surprised and unsure how to react, but he nodded his head after three or four seconds had passed.

“As an Alpha, I understand and respect your words, human.” His eyes were still glowing in that strange fire, but their expression softened visibly when he gazed at the small tomcat still crouching on Thomas' shoulder. It must have hurt Thomas where Little Panther was digging his sharp claws into his shoulder to not lose his balance, but Thomas neither flinched nor showed any sign of pain. He just stood there in the middle of the courtyard, returning the beast's fierce glance and waiting for his reaction.

It came in a way none of them had expected, because Mathilda appeared out of the blue all of a sudden, smiling brightly at the unexpected guest.

“It was right for you to come here, my dear boy!” she greeted Thomas, shaking her head at her lord's demeanor. “Where are your manners, my lord? Erik's family will be our most welcome guests whenever they choose to visit us. I have to apologize for my lord's behavior, young Alpha. Of course you wanted to see for yourself that your brother will be safe and happy here. You couldn't go against your caring nature even if you wanted to, could you? I will help you get comfortable after your long journey; you must be exhausted, my dear boy. And I think that I have some cream left for your little friend here, he looks as if he could do with some milk or cream.”

Little Panther mewled excitedly at the prospect of getting some delicious cream he could dive snout-first into, and Mathilda chuckled and ruffled his shiny black fur with tender fingers. “I thought so, my dear. You're a real beauty, your friend here has taken good care of you.” She took Thomas' arm before the stunned young man could utter any protest against being removed from the scene in front of him or insist on learning more about the other Alpha's true intentions. She guided him to the ornate wooden entrance of the red castle with firm steps, the castle that had become Erik's true home because of the astonishing being that lived between its walls, waiting for his true mate to find him here.

“You don't have to worry, young Alpha, my lord would never let any harm come to your baby brother. They just need some time alone to sort things out and finally talk openly to each other.”

Erik watched them disappear behind the closing door, his mind still spinning from all that had just happened. He looked up when his beloved beast gently stroked his cheek, smiling at the tall creature. “Mathilda is right, I need to talk to you, my Lord Lion. But I would prefer to do that under the rosebush, because your beautiful roses were what brought us together in the first place.”

The beast gazed down at him and nodded. “I'm sorry that I scared you, my sweet Erik,” the lion-like Alpha mumbled, smiling sheepishly. “My Alpha-instincts responded to your brother's smell, but I would never harm your family, they will always be welcome here. It just has been so long since another Alpha last came here, and I feared that they wanted to take you away from me.”

“You don't need to apologize, my Lord Lion. I am actually glad about your strong sense of protectiveness, it makes me feel safe.”

They walked back to the garden and sat down under the rosebush, holding hands and smiling at each other. Erik could feel his cheeks burning pink when the amber-golden eyes roamed adoringly over his face, and the strange ache he had felt so often in the beast's presence tingled deep in his abdomen again, a strong but not unpleasant pain mixed with longing Erik couldn't really detect.

“I will always protect you, my sweet Erik, that was the reason why I'd sent you away. To protect you from myself,” the Alpha lion now rumbled quietly, several emotions flickering over his face.

“I don't need protection from you, my Lord Lion! I know that you would never do me any harm!” Erik insisted, and the huge lion sighed and shook his head. “Not intentionally, never, my sweet Omega. But I am much stronger than you are, and I could harm you by accident, something I would never forgive myself for. You are such a beautiful and delicate Omega, you deserve so much better than having to spend the rest of your life in my castle with only Mathilda and me as your company! You deserve to have a real Alpha as your loving mate, not a fearsome beast that is so ugly to look at!”

Erik wrapped his arms around the beast's broad shoulders and snuggled close to him, burying his face in the soft golden-brown fur of his beloved lion.

“You are not ugly to look at, my wonderful lion. You are for sure the most beautiful being in this world – much more beautiful than your wonderful roses! I don't want any other Alpha than you as my mate, I'd rather live here with you as your friend only than ever leave you again! The mere thought of losing you makes me want to cry, and I love you more than anything else!”

Erik gasped at his own boldness, fearing that he had crossed a line and angered his Alpha lion. Thomas had assured him that his beast loved him and that he wouldn't mind it if Erik confessed his love to him first, but the young Omega wasn't so sure about the truth of his brother's words any longer as he now gazed up at the other male.

The Lord of Castle Tristone looked down at him, and the love Erik could see in his eyes made his heart race and the ache in his groin become stronger. “You love me, my sweet Erik? But how can that be? I'm only a beast, not worthy to even look at you!” the Alpha lion whispered hoarsely, carefully carding his long claws through fragrant light-brown strands. “I felt honored by the friendship you were willing to show me, and I was happy and content with you not fearing and loathing me. I never dared to hope that you could ever love me, that you could ever return my deep feelings for you!”

Erik raised his hand to stroke the beast's mane, and his heart sang with joy and happiness, butterflies clapping their wings in his stomach excitedly. “But I do, my beloved lion. I love you with all of my heart. I've never feared or loathed you, and you are beautiful and precious to me, my wonderful and strong Alpha. I was so sad and devastated when you sent me away, and I wanted to tell you that I love you so badly, but I grew up believing that my future mate had to confess their love to me first as my Alpha, and I was too afraid to show you my deep love for you when you told me that you wanted me to leave you. It was Thomas who opened my eyes to my blindness and my stupid fears, and he encouraged me to be brave and return to you. He said that he understood why you didn't show me your love, and I am so sorry that I was so blind and afraid and left you.”

The beast carefully pulled him close, and Erik inhaled deeply his wonderful and so tempting strong and musky Alpha scent. The young Omega had never felt the way he did now, every cell of his body buzzing with longing and love for his Lord Lion.

“But you came back to me, my sweet Erik. You came back and proved to me that you really love me. That you love me despite my ugly looks, accepting me the way I am is the most precious gift imaginable. I've loved you right from first sight. I do believe that I've loved you since the moment your father said your name and told me how much you love roses. I didn't think that you would come instead of him, though, and I couldn't believe my luck when I saw you approaching my castle. But are you really sure that you want to be my mate, my true mate? I would understand it if you wanted us to be friends only. I still fear that I could hurt you with my strength and my sharp claws when my instincts become too urgent to control them any longer.”

“You are my Alpha, my beloved lion, meant to protect me and cherish me. You won't harm me, even not by accident. I have faith in you, and I want us to become real mates. Friendship could never be enough.” Erik had only vague ideas about what it meant to be mated to an Alpha, but he knew for certain that he wanted his beautiful beast to become his true mate, that he needed to become his Omega in every sense of the meaning and that friendship would never be enough and fulfill him.

“Then I will gladly become your loving Alpha and your mate, my sweet Erik,” the lion-like beast rumbled, his eyes shining in a wonderful golden color when he bent down his furry head to the smaller human snuggling close in his broad arms.

Erik closed his eyes and clutched his jacket, waiting for his Alpha to finally prove his love to him with a first shy kiss.

 

***

 

Warm and surprisingly soft lips touched his own, and the young Omega sighed blissfully and offered himself to his beast, meeting his tender touch without any fear or disgust. It felt so right to be held in his Alpha's strong arms, wrapped safely in his gentle and protective embrace, and Erik stretched his fingers to bury them in the smooth fur sticking out from under the splendid jacket and the silken shirt the tall creature wore.

There had to be some kind of magic lying in the air, making the sweet fragrance of the roses sweeter than before, the golden shine of the sun brighter than it had already been, the birds twittering louder, their cheerful serenades filling the soft and warm breeze that caressed his burning cheeks.

Erik made a small happy sound deep in his throat, and he snuggled as close to his Alpha lion as possible, shyly kissing him back with all the love he felt for him.

Suddenly there was a strange chirping noise and a bright flash, and Erik cried out in surprise when the creature in his arms shrank to the size of a human, the fur that had been tickling his fingers changing into smooth skin.

The young Omega snapped his eyes open, staring in shocked and stunned surprise at the handsome young man with red-blond hair and amber-golden eyes smiling at him. He smelled like Erik's beloved beast, and his eyes had the same color and tender expression like the eyes of the creature Erik had fallen in love with, but his face was human like his body now was, the thick fur gone and the features beautiful but totally unknown.

“Who are you? Where is my Lord Lion?” Erik stammered in utter dismay, frozen in place and unable to move.

The young man's smile deepened and for a moment, Erik could see his beloved lion showing in his face, the lion that had finally been released from the spell he had been under.

“I am your lion, my sweet Erik. I am Prince Marco, the Alpha son of a king who lived a long time ago in a kingdom far, far away from here.

My father had two sons, me and my older brother Robert, the most beautiful Omega walking this earth except for you. We lived a happy life until my brother caught the eye of an evil sorcerer, an Alpha who wanted to have my brother as his mate. But Robert feared and loathed him because of his evil personality, and when I fought against the sorcerer to protect my beloved brother, he cast a spell on me and turned me into a lion-like beast to show me how it felt to be feared and loathed. Only true love could save me, the true and pure love of an Omega who would want to become my mate despite my ugly appearance, seeing my inner beauty and my kind heart.

I left my home and my family after my transformation, wandering through many countries to search for a place where I could stay without being chased away and threatened to be killed because of the fear and disgust my mere presence aroused. After long years of journey, I came to this place, and when I found this castle empty and abandoned by the people who had once lived here, I decided to stay and hide myself from the rest of the world until my mate would find their way to Castle Tristone. My faithful nurse Mathilda refused to leave me alone, and she has been my only companion ever since I've left my home.

Mathilda is a fairy with magical skills, but she couldn't break the spell, only ease my pain and my misery a little bit. She had made the vow at my birth to always protect me and stay by my side, and she kept her oath and accompanied me wherever I went.

The sorcerer said that he would kill me and Robert if she used her magic, and my brother begged her to not fight against him. I had to leave my Omega brother behind, and it broke my heart that I had failed him, unable to protect him from the sorcerer like I should have done as his Alpha brother.

I don't remember much of our long journey, I was out of my mind with sorrow, grief and self-hatred. Mathilda was the one who kept me sane and told me to stay strong and not give up the hope that I would find true love and become my human self again.

We've lived here all alone for a long time before your father came here, with only a few visitors finding their way to Castle Tristone. When I saw how desperate and exhausted your father was, I felt pity on him and welcomed him in my lonely home without wanting to reveal my identity.  
But then he took one of my roses, my only source of joy and happiness, and I threatened to harm him in my anger and disappointment.”

The blond prince looked apologetically at Erik. “I am really sorry that I scared your father so much, but I had been so lonely for so long, and I felt so betrayed when he took the rose, I couldn't know that he did it only to make you happy. I would have let him take it without revealing my presence to him if I had known why he took the rose, but I couldn't control my anger, and I craved some company so badly.”

Erik was still confused, but his heart made the decision for him, beating with longing and love for his Alpha even though Prince Marco looked so different from his beautiful beast. But the young Omega could feel deep in his soul that the handsome young man was still the same, that he was still his wonderful Alpha lion, no matter how he looked like.

“I am glad that you made him promise that either me or he himself would come back to you and live here with you, my Alpha. You are my true mate, and I am happy that I could deliver you from your fate,” Erik whispered happily, his hazel-green eyes sparkling mischievously as he smiled at his prince. “Although I must admit that I miss my beautiful beast, I really loved my lion!”

Prince Marco pulled him close, his gaze darkening with desire when he searched for Erik's sweet lips again. “I will always be your lion, my sweet Erik. The lion is still inside me, and I don't think that he will ever completely fade after the long time he has been me.”

Erik chuckled, offering his lips to his Alpha for another passionate and tender kiss. “I'm glad to hear that, my Lord Lion, because I would really miss his roars if he did.”

 

***

 

The engagement ball was in full swing when Thomas squeezed himself through the glass door, hoping that the bunch of excited Omegas wouldn't follow him outside because he really needed some time to himself and some fresh air.

The young Alpha was still digesting what had happened after his arrival in Castle Tristone, trying to wrap his head around the big and unexpected change in his life. Thomas only remembered standing face to face with a tall and fearsome creature, trying hard to appear tough and strong for Erik's sake.

Without his beloved Little Panther sitting on his shoulder and hissing at the much bigger lion, he would probably have turned around and run away, but his sweet tomcat had been awesomely brave, behaving as if he was a big panther and not a small tomcat, and Thomas had gathered the last pieces of his courage together and held his head up high, not willing to backpedal when the beast had roared and growled.

The next thing he knew, a small woman was coming to him to guide him into the castle, and the next time he had seen Erik and his beloved Alpha, the beast had changed into a handsome young prince who obviously adored and loved Erik with every fiber of his being.

Thomas was happy for his baby brother, he truly was, and he had helped Mathilda and his excited parents to prepare everything for the engagement ball in Castle Tristone with a smile on his face. It must have something to do with Mathilda being a fairy and able to do magic, because father Jürgen and mother Helena had knocked on the castle's door the next day without Erik or Thomas having sent a message to them, both of them crying happy tears when they could embrace their beloved sons again.

Other people had come as well after the spell had been broken, servants and guests filling the big castle with their chattering and their laughter, and Thomas' head was spinning after trying to keep a bunch of more than willing young ladies and Omegas at arm's length for the past hours. He wasn't the only Alpha at this ball, but he was apparently the most attractive one next to Prince Marco, who only had eyes for Erik of course, growling like the dangerous lion he had once been at any other Omega daring to approach him.

It wasn't that the dark-blond Alpha didn't feel flattered by all the attention he was getting, but none of the Omegas and ladies aroused any other emotion than only vague politeness in him, and the worst thing was that his beloved friend had withdrawn and disappeared, refusing to let Thomas come closer to him than only up to a few meters. Little Panther's fur had lost its velvet-like shine, and his deep-blue eyes had become dull and lifeless, his purring not audible any longer.

Erik was the only one who really understood him, and he had insisted on dancing with his brother much to Marco's disappointment, giving Thomas the chance to dance to the glass doors leading to the terrace and the gardens so he could vanish into the dark night unnoticed by the other guests after their dance.

The young Alpha now headed along the wounded paths that led through the rose garden, stopping every few meters to search for his tomcat.

“Little Panther, where are you? Please come back to me, I miss you so very much!” Thomas cooed and purred quietly not to arouse unwanted attention. He was grateful that Prince Marco had forbidden the other guests to stroll through his gardens, fearing that they wouldn't be considerate of his precious roses. Erik's family were the only ones allowed to go there, and Mathilda had done some magic again, because the few guests and servants who had tried to flout the prince's order had jumped back with cries of pain the second they had set foot on the paths, clutching their leg and looking for the shards they must have stepped into.

Thomas sent a silent thank you in Mathilda's direction as he continued to call for his beloved tiny panther, calling his name again and again. His heart clenched with fear when there was no reply, the mere thought of never seeing his beloved Little Panther again sending agonizing pain through his chest.

“Little Panther, please, come back to me! I can't live without you!” Thomas pleaded, coming to an abrupt halt when an almost inaudible whining mewl made its way to his ears. It came from under the largest rosebush, the one where his father had broken off the rose for Erik.

Thomas crouched down before the bush, carefully pulling the branches to the side.

The small tomcat lay under the bush, his flanks trembling, and Thomas' eyes filled with tears when he saw how thin his beloved panther had become. The young Alpha reached out to take the small being into both hands and pull him close to his chest. He didn't care about the stains the earth would leave on his splendid clothes, he only cared about Little Panther, who pushed his nose against his neck with a sad mewl.

“My Little Panther, my beloved, sweet Little Panther. I missed you so much, why did you leave me? I don't care about all those Omegas trying to charm me. You are the only one I want and need, I'd rather live my life without ever having a mate as long as I have you by my side. Please don't ever disappear again, my heart will break and never heal again if you do!”

Thomas stroked the rough fur, his tears of relief soaking it wet, but the small tomcat pushed himself only closer against Thomas' chest as his trembling increased until both of them were shaking with the force of their emotions. The young Alpha murmured words of reassurance and love into the soft and fragrant fur, his throat tight and his face wet from his tears, the gratitude about their reunion making his knees buckle.

“You don't need to fear that I will ever choose any other being over you, my beloved panther. You are all I need to be happy, you are the only one my heart belongs to, and I will never leave you, I promise you, Little Panther,” Thomas whispered again and again until a sudden bright flash made him flinch, the roaring sound of distant thunder following the flash right away.

Little Panther was growing in his arms, the soft fur changing into warm and smooth skin beneath Thomas' fingers. The young Alpha cried out in surprise, and when his eyes had recovered from the sudden bright light, he couldn't believe that the astonishing sight right in front of him was actually true.

His beloved tomcat wasn't there any longer, instead Thomas held the most beautiful young man imaginable in his arms. His soft, thick, slightly curly hair was as black as Little Panther's fur had been, and the young man had the same beautiful deep-blue eyes as his tomcat had had, which were now gazing at him with uttermost devotion.

His scent was the most tempting scent Thomas had ever smelled, the sweet scent of an unmated, healthy and strong Omega responding to his Alpha and his future mate. He was dressed like a young prince, in the same black and golden-yellow colors as Prince Marco, and Thomas could only gape at him, opening and closing his mouth several times before he was able to form coherent words.

“Who are you? What happened to my Little Panther? What is going on here?”

The young man smiled at him, and his soft voice reminded Thomas of his beloved tomcat's purrs as he spoke up, his voice a little bit hoarse after the long time he hadn't been able to speak.

“I am your Little Panther, my beloved Alpha. I am Prince Robert, Marco's older Omega brother. The sorcerer cast a spell on me after I had rejected him, leaving me to the cruel fate of living as a panther until I would be killed by a hunter. Only Mathilda's magic saved me from that fate. She couldn't undo what the sorcerer had done, but the spell she had cast on the sorcerer during Marco's fight with him changed his spell into me becoming a small black tomcat instead of a big and scary panther. I left my home to search for Marco and Mathilda, and I wandered aimlessly around for many, many years until I finally came to this kingdom.

I had just reached the forest surrounding Castle Tristone when I injured my paw and my tail in a trap, which was shortly before your father found me. You know the rest of my story. Your faith and your love finally broke the spell; your willingness to spend your life without a mate for my sake saved me from having to live as an animal for the rest of my life. I love you, my Alpha, I love you more than I've ever loved anybody else, and I will never forget what you were willing to do for me.”

Thomas let his fingertips trail over the handsome features of his beloved panther, because for him, Robert would always be his Little Panther. He wasn't really little anymore, his body the beautiful body of a young man, but his elegant motions and his purring voice were still the same.

“I love you, too, more than life itself. I will always love you, my sweet Robert, I will love and cherish you, and you will always be my beautiful little panther. I will take care of you as your loving Alpha and your mate, and no harm shall come to you as long as I live,” he said, bending forward to seal his promise with a first loving and tender kiss.


	6. Happy Couples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spell has been broken, and Erik and Thomas are about to marry their beloved princes, surrounded by a lot of happy couples and people and very much looking forward to their wedding nights...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear mariothellama, Thomas and Robert have their wedding night before the big final when the 'Beast' Marco can finally claim his beloved Omega Erik, I thought that you would appreciate Thomas and Robert having their own special moment.  
> And I couldn't resist to let a very special Beta find her true mate as well - in memorial of a special day you've had a couple of weeks ago and what I still know from what you said about this day and your favorite players... ;-D

Even the Alpha King Jakub had come with his entourage to the biggest wedding of the entire kingdom since he himself had married his beloved Omega husband Prince Lukasz; and Castle Tristone seemed to burst at the seams because of all the noblemen and ladies who had come to celebrate the double wedding of the two princes and their beloved ones.

The mighty red castle was filled with happy couples and a lot of young Alphas, Betas and Omegas who hoped to become a part of a happy couple themselves one day, and it was a good thing that Mathilda was there, doing her magic to keep things under control if needed.

King Jakub was happy because the rumors and stories about a terrible beast living in his kingdom had finally come to an end, and it was obvious that he enjoyed having a few days off from his royal duties and being able to be just a loving Alpha and husband for some time, because he had been caught kissing his Omega mate Lukasz ardently under one of the rosebushes several times. Prince Marco still watched over his rose garden with jealousy and strictness, but the king had asked him very politely if he was allowed to take a walk there and have some quality time with his husband, and the younger Alpha couldn't have denied the king his wish even if he had wanted to – which he hadn't wanted to, of course.

Merchant Jürgen and his beautiful wife Helena were the happiest parents walking this earth, their joy about their beloved sons having found their true mates making the sun shine brighter and the birds twitter even more beautifully everywhere they went.

Mathilda was happy that her two beloved princes were finally released from their cruel fate, spoiling Erik and Thomas shamelessly for releasing Marco and Robert from the spell with their love, no matter how often Erik told her that they didn't need to be spoiled and that Marco's and Robert's love was all they needed.

The young Omega had mused for days about a way to distract her from spoiling Thomas and him permanently, and he was quite proud with himself that his solution worked so well when he saw their new equerry Sokratis talking to her. Mathilda's cheeks even blushed a slight pink when the broadly built Beta opened the stable door for her to show her his beautiful horses, and Erik snickered gleefully when the fairy turned her head in the attempt to scowl at him before she was ushered into the stables by a strong hand on her back.

“Mathilda knows what you're trying to do, my sweet Erik.” Marco's purring voice next to his ear sent shivers down on Erik's back like it did every time, and he smiled at his beloved lion - because this was what Marco would always be for him: his wonderful Lord Lion. His human appearance didn't change that, and Erik still called him by this name when they were alone with each other.

“I know, my Alpha. But it's working anyway. Sokratis adores her, and he will keep her from fussing over us all of the time. She more than deserves to be happy and have her own mate after all what she has done for Robert and you – for all of us,” Erik replied, offering his Alpha his lips for the kiss he wanted to have and closing his eyes with a happy sigh when Marco kissed him ardently.

He and Marco, and Thomas and Robert were for sure the happiest couples here in Castle Tristone, and Erik couldn't wait for the next day to come when they would finally marry and become true mates. Sometimes, he still felt like he was dreaming, fearing that he would wake up and find himself lying in his small bed in their old cottage, but Marco's passionate kiss assured him that he didn't need to worry about that.

“You are right, my sweet Erik, I'm so happy that Mathilda has found true love after all those long and lonely years as well. We should leave her alone with Sokratis, I am certain that they will be perfectly fine without us. My brother and your brother are already waiting for us.” Marco winked at him with his right eye, and Erik followed him to the other side of the castle where they could leave the park through a small hole in the wall without being noticed by their guests. His laughter still sounded through the air when they were long out of sight, a happy sound that made everyone who crossed the courtyard smile.

 

***

 

Hours later, the two princes and their beloved ones sat side by side under the rosebush, still a little bit out of breath from their pleasant game. Thomas wrapped his arm around Robert's shoulder in a very possessive and protective way, and the older one leaned against his Alpha's chest with sparkling eyes.

Erik sat snuggled close against Marco's chest with his back, the thick and heavy book balancing in his lap. The three young men listened to him with rapt devotion and blissful eyes as he read to them about the adventures of the four dragons Marcus, Erich, Tommy and Robin, smiling at the memory of the previous hours when they had slipped into the roles of the four dragons to replay their adventures themselves.

Erik loved reading _Dragon Fairytales_ to his beloved lion, and it was even better now that Thomas and Robert were there to listen to his reading as well. The young Omega knew that it was probably childish to take such great relish in playing games only young boys normally played, but for them, they were more than only games, and Erik still dreamed of golden dragons with lion faces now and then when he lay alone in his bed, craving for Marco's arms to hold him.

“Tomorrow we will finally be true mates,” Marco whispered into his ear when he closed the book because it was time to return to their guests, and Erik turned his head and kissed his golden lion on his cheek.

“Yes, tomorrow we will finally be true mates. I will miss Thomas and Robert when they go live in Castle Limefountain after our wedding, but I am sure that we will visit each other pretty often.”

“And mother and father,” Thomas added with a smile, carding his fingers absentmindedly through Robert's dark hair like he had done with Little Panther's fur so often. “I'm so happy that King Jakub promoted him to royal merchant. They will live in our old villa again, and our mother will no longer have to teach the impudent and arrogant offspring of the so-called high society. I still remember her crying because of all of the insults she had to endure when father lost his ships!”

The two blond Alphas smiled at each other in understanding. “I know that you invited them to live here with Erik and you, but our parents belong to their home, and father has always loved being a merchant and needs to have something to do. King Jakub offering him this honorable post is the best thing that could happen to our parents.”

The four young men nodded in unison at that, and the two happy couples kissed one last time before rising to their feet to go back to the castle and make themselves presentable again. The next day would be their wedding day, only one last night separating them from finally becoming true mates in every sense of the meaning.

 

***

 

The ceremony took place in the rose garden right next to the rosebush with the most beautiful red roses in this world. Most of the guests had to sit further away from the soon-to-be husbands and their closest family, but Erik couldn't think of a better place for their wedding than next to the rosebush where everything had started.

His beloved Lord Lion looked magnificent in his black and golden clothes, colors Erik had come to love himself so much over the past months. Thomas and Robert looked handsome in deep red and bright white, their long jackets and white leather breeches adorned with threads in the same deep blue color with which Robert's eyes shone.

Erik watched his brother saying his vows while he held the hand of his Omega with tears of emotion in his eyes, his own fingers entangled firmly with Marco's warm and strong ones. They had already said their vows and kissed afterwards, and seeing his beloved older brother declaring his undying love to his Little Panther filled him with joy and gratitude.

Their parents sitting behind them were holding hands like King Jakub and his husband Lukasz, who looked touched as they probably remembered the day they had said their own vows before the priest, and Mathilda and Sokratis looked proud and happy, even though the equerry also still seemed to be a little bit overwhelmed that he had been invited into the small family circle as the simple equerry he had been only a couple of days before.

“You may kiss your husband,” the priest now said, and he didn't need to say that twice, Thomas pulling Robert into his arms and kissing him with barely hidden passion before the priest had even finished his sentence.

“You might want to spare that for later, my dear boys,” Mathilda finally stated dryly when the newly wedded husbands didn't show any sign of ending their kiss any time soon. “I didn't stand in the kitchen all night long to cook and bake just for you to ignore my efforts because of your impatience to start your wedding night in the middle of the afternoon.”

Thomas and Robert startled away from each other with deep red cheeks, but they laughed with the others, and Erik took Marco's hand and let his husband guide him back to the castle with sparkling eyes, hoping that night would come soon so he could finally be alone with his beloved lion.

 

***

 

“Finally alone!!” Thomas almost growled when the door closed behind them. The young Alpha had feared that the banquet that had taken place after their wedding would never end, counting the minutes until he would be allowed to leave the table and guide his husband to their bedroom.

It was the first time that they would share a bed since Robert had turned back into his human form, and Thomas hadn't slept much or well without his beloved tomcat lying curled up in his arms and purring him to sleep. He had also felt restless and hot over the past two days, at first thinking that it came from his nervousness, and it had taken him some time to realize what was about to happen – namely, that he was going into rut for the first time in his life.

The whites in his eyes had reddened more and more during the seemingly endless feast, and there was almost no white left now as he shot a quick glance in the mirror hanging over the nightstand beside the huge canopy bed. The light green-blue of his iris was still visible, but it wouldn't take long until there would be nothing left of their true color due to the redness of his rut.

Thomas could smell the change in his scent now that they were finally alone and without so many other smells covering his own natural fragrance, which had become muskier and heavier over the past hours, another unmistakable sign of what was happening to him. He could see Robert sniffing the air with glowing eyes that shimmered in a deep violet with his own approaching heat, triggered by their longing for each other and the prospect of their long-awaited wedding night.

The older one had told him that he had gone into heat only once so far, forced by the evil sorcerer, but Robert had rejected him and preferred to suffer alone through his pain and discomfort, preferring to die than to let the sorcerer who had cast a spell on his beloved brother touch him.

“Yes, finally alone,” Robert agreed with obvious relief, cocking his head to the side as he stepped closer to his Alpha. Thomas couldn't avert his eyes from his vulnerable throat as he did so, the sight of smooth tanned skin and Robert's pulse thrumming visibly underneath too tempting for him to ignore it. Soon he would be allowed to leave his claim right on that special spot, to dig his teeth into the fragrant flesh of his beautiful Omega and mark him as his forever.

The mere thought of this happening made the young Alpha grow hard in his tight breeches, and he pulled his beloved panther close, unable to resist him any longer. Knowing that he wasn't allowed to leave his claim upon him until they were truly one, he claimed Robert's mouth instead, kissing him deeply and with unrestrained passion. His wonderful Omega let him in with a soft moan, melting against his strong frame and digging his nails into Thomas' shoulder blades.

They kissed until they ran out of breath, their tongues dancing around each other, caressing each spot within their reach until there was no spot left out. Robert tasted so wonderfully, of the sweet wine and the pie they had had as dessert, but most of all he tasted of his beloved Omega, ready to be taken and claimed by his Alpha.

“I love you, I love you so much, my beautiful panther,” Thomas murmured against Robert's swollen lips when he had to draw back in order to breathe, dabbing heated kisses of longing and ardor all over the heated face of his dark-haired prince. “Show me how much you love me, my wonderful Alpha, make me yours!” the older one demanded huskily, and Thomas was all too happy to obey, his hands starting to undress his prey while he searched for his lips again.

“I will make you mine, I will show you how much I love and adore you, my sweet Omega!” Thomas hadn't known that he could growl like that or feel this way, burning with his love and desire for the amazing being in his arms. He knew that he should be careful with their clothes, but all he could think of was that he needed to feel Robert's warm skin against his own and drown in his tantalizing and irresistible sweet scent.

His panther seemed to have the same thoughts, because he started to tug and pull at Thomas' doublet without any consideration, hissing angrily when the tight breeches didn't come off as quickly as he wanted them to do. The young Alpha balanced on one foot as he tore the splendid silken shirt from the elegant shoulders of his trembling Omega, and both heaved a relieved sigh when they were finally naked.

Thomas couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful Omega, caressing his slim and yet strong body with his loving gaze. Robert was tall and slim but broadly built in all the right places, the natural grace of his motions reminding the blond Alpha of his beloved tomcat. Thomas almost regretted that he would never be able to see his mate in the form of the bigger relative of his tomcat, for Robert would be a truly magnificent black panther.

His thoughts vanished when Robert stepped closer again, the deep violet color of his eyes giving his need away. “Claim me, my Alpha, make me yours!” The sweetness of his Omega perfume was overwhelming now, and Thomas could see Robert's thighs glistening wet where his slick coated them.

A low growl escaped Thomas' throat, his nostrils flaring as he deeply inhaled the delicious smell of his husband. Robert was so ready for him, so ready to be taken, claimed and loved, and he pulled him close and kissed him again, pushing his tongue deep into the soft cavern of Robert's tempting mouth.

They stumbled over to the large canopy bed while they kissed, the satin sheets cool against their burning skin. “Need you, need to be yours, my Alpha!” Robert writhed on the bed, shivering when Thomas started to stroke and caress his body with his hands and his mouth, worshiping his husband with ardent lips and tender fingers. There was no spot left out, no place staying untouched, and Thomas followed his instincts and crouched down between Robert's thighs to taste his Omega where he longed for his touch the most, his tongue painting ardent patterns onto Robert's long legs as he licked the slick from his thighs.

“Hmm, so delicious, my beautiful panther, you taste so wonderful!” Thomas purred against his hot skin, moving higher until he reached Robert's secret opening. His Omega mewled with the sensation of being touched there for the very first time, heavy shivers wrecking his body every time Thomas licked over the quivering rosebud. The young Alpha didn't know what made him certain that this was what his beloved husband and soon-to-be mate needed, but he could feel deep in his heart that he was doing it right. His own body ached with the force of his rut, his hardness rubbing almost painfully against the soft sheets when he shifted his weight, but Thomas ignored his own desire and need, his only wish that Robert would be completely satisfied when this night was over.

He started to circle the pulsing hole with the tip of his tongue, massaging it until he could push inside without meeting any resistance, dwelling in the mewls and shivers he pulled from his panther with his ardent ministration. Thomas could see Robert's aroused member leaking milky droplets against his toned abs when he strained his eyes, and the sight made him snarl and push his tongue deeper into Robert's tight heat, thrusting in and out until his husband tensed up underneath him, his fingers clutching the sheets.

“Thomas, my Alpha!” Robert arched his hips with a loud cry, spurting warm wetness all over his body. Thomas licked him through his height until his husband relaxed with a blissful sigh before slowly drawing back and covering him with his body.

“I love you, my sweet panther, I love you more than anything.” Thomas kissed Robert on his swollen lips while he slowly pushed into him with his hard manhood, his tender kiss distracting his beloved one from the first intrusion. His beautiful husband welcomed him with another soft sigh, and his eyes were full of love and happiness when he looked up at him.

“You are my Alpha, my everything, Thomas. I am so happy, I have never felt this way before. I longed to become one with you so badly, and being so close to you is better than I imagined it to be even in my wildest dreams.”

“The same here!” Thomas mirrored the movements of his body with his tongue, claiming Robert's sweet mouth like he claimed his body, the fire in his veins burning higher and higher with every move. The young Alpha was burning with the fire of his first rut and the fire of his deep love for his Omega, and he let go of Robert's soft lips to finally complete their bond and mark him as his for everyone to see.

Robert's skin was warm and smooth under his lips and teeth, tasting as sweet as he smelled, and Thomas moaned loudly and bit down, unable to hold himself back any longer. His Omega arched against him, as eager to feel his love bite as Thomas longed to claim him, and he shuddered with the sensation when his teeth dug deep Robert's flesh and his claret coated his lips.

Thomas sucked and licked, sucked and bit down again, his body moving hard and fast upon his mate now. He was so hard that it was driving him crazy with desire, and his mind was clouded with need and lust, his thoughts spinning in his head until only one thought was left.

_'Mine, mine, he's mine!'_

The triumphant cry echoed in Thomas' mind and heart again and again, and the blond Alpha snarled and growled with unrestrained passion, his lips shining red when he looked down at his beloved panther, the hunter staring down at his prey.

“You're mine now, Omega, mine forever!”

Robert's eyes sparkled with desire and pride, and he bared his own teeth and pulled at Thomas' head to finally claim his Alpha and make sure that no other Omega would dare to come near him in the future.

“And you are my Alpha, mine and only mine!” Robert's voice was only a hoarse purr, and Thomas cried out when he bit down hard on his throat, pushing him over the edge and right into the abyss of pure ecstasy.

The world exploded around him, and Thomas roared and growled his way through his release, his knot swelling deep inside his Omega as he filled him with his claim again and again. Robert pulled his close, his arms and long legs wrapped tightly around Thomas' shivering and writhing frame. His walls clenched around his manhood with the first wave of his own climax, sucking him in deeper and deeper, and Thomas felt wave after wave of delicious pleasure coursing through him when Robert spurted his warm seed against his abdomen in fast jets.

“Love you, Little Panther, love you so.”

“Love you, too, more than anything, Thomas.”

They lay like this for a while, savoring their complete satisfaction and their closeness to the fullest. Thomas' neck was throbbing with the fresh mating bite, and he bent his head down to press a gentle kiss onto the red mark on Robert's throat and soothe it with his tender lips.

“Are you happy, my sweet Little Panther?” Thomas whispered with a smile when they looked each other deep in the eyes, and Robert's smile was breathtaking and let the moon shine brighter through their window.

“Happier than I ever thought I could be, Thomas. You saved me from my cruel fate, you loved me and cherished me when I was only a small tomcat, and I know that you will always love and cherish me. I've loved you from the moment you took me in your arms and promised me to protect me and heal my wounds, and you have healed not only the visible wounds on my paw and my tail, but also the invisible ones on my soul. I would have died without you, and I will always love you and do my best to make you happy every day for the rest of our lives.”

“You being there and happy is all I need to be happy, Little Panther. You are my panther and my dragon Robin, and no one else will ever take your place in my heart.”

Thomas stroked Robert's face and kissed him tenderly and passionately again, and the silvery moon and the stars were the only witnesses when the young Alpha pulled his Omega close and started to move again to celebrate their unbreakable bond and their love once more, a love that had defeated the spell of the evil sorcerer, stronger than death and any other power that existed in this world.


	7. Eternal Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Robert are true mates now, and Erik and his beloved Marco can finally enjoy their wedding night as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest mariothellama, here is the final chapter of your birthday fic. 
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed reading this special A/B/O-fairytale as much as I enjoyed writing it for you. I must agree with you that I love Erik's beautiful Lord Lion almost more than his wonderful Alpha Prince Marco, and I found a way to let Lord Lion and Little Panther reappear for you at the end. :-)
> 
> The last part of this chapter is my special happy version of an old tale that exists about Castle Lindelbrunn/Lindelborn, which is Castle Limefountain in my fairytales. This tale tells the story of an old woman coming to Castle Lindelbrunn and asking for shelter. But the arrogant lord sent her away again, and she cursed him and the castle and let the beautiful lime tree blooming in the courtyard die. The tree had protected the castle and its inhabitants, and great misery came over them after the woman's curse.
> 
> My version is a happy one, starring my wonderful beta fairy eafay70 in the role of the fairy Arava coming to the castle in disguise.  
> Thank you so much my dear eafay70 for your wonderful beta, you rock!!!
> 
> I also want to thank those readers who left kudos and/or comments on this story, that at least some of you enjoyed this version of 'The Beauty And The Beast' as well means a lot to me. <33

The wedding banquet had lasted for what felt like forever, and Erik was deeply grateful when King Jakub stood up and asked for the favor of being allowed to accompany the newlyweds to their chambers together with his husband Prince Lukasz.

“You are married now, but your bond is not complete yet, and I still remember my own impatience after my wedding to complete the bond with my beloved Omega quite well. Let your guests celebrate this wonderful day for a while longer, they can do that without you.”

Erik rose to his feet with red cheeks when Marco took his hand after the king's little speech, walking through the corridors to their bedchamber side by side with his husband, beloved Alpha and soon-to-be mate. They brought Thomas and Robert to their own rooms, wishing them goodnight with sheepish smiles, and King Jakub and his Omega smiled as well and looked as if it was their own wedding night.

The young Omega was trembling with excitement when they reached their bedroom and the door finally closed behind them after wishing goodnight to the impressive Alpha king and his mate.

His red-golden prince took him in his arms to stroke his hair, placing a gentle kiss onto his forehead. “I won't hurt you, my sweet Erik, I will never hurt you. You don't need to be afraid.”

“I'm not afraid, my beloved Alpha. I know that you would never hurt me. I'm only afraid that I will do something stupid in my ignorance.”

“That will never happen, you could never do anything stupid, my sweet Erik.” Marco's expression was sincere and filled with the deep love he felt for his beautiful Omega, and Erik relaxed and let his husband kiss him. “I long for you, my beautiful lion, I long to be close to you.”

“We will be close tonight, my sweet Erik, as close as two beings can be.” Marco smiled at him and deepened their kiss, exploring the soft cavern of his mouth with his tongue. Their kiss was tender and gentle, and Erik wondered briefly about his husband's astonishing self-control because he could sense Marco's strong desire for him through the bond that had formed between them even before the spell had been broken. His Alpha was hard against his abdomen, Erik could feel that through the several layers of clothing that still separated them, but Marco kept kissing him tenderly instead of ripping his clothes from his burning body like Erik had half-expected him to do once they were finally alone.

His talk with Mathilda three days ago came into the young Omega's mind, when he had shyly asked her about what would happen on his wedding night. Erik wasn't afraid of the forthcoming things, but he didn't know anything about what happened between an Alpha and their beloved Omega when they bonded, and Mathilda somehow had seemed to be the one he could ask about these things without embarrassing himself too much.

The kindhearted Beta fairy had listened to his mumbled questions, taking his sweaty hands in her own warm ones and smiling at him like a loving mother.

“I could answer your questions, my dear boy,” she had said, her voice gentle and warm and full of understanding. “But it would be only about the mechanics, and the answers I could give you wouldn't calm you or make you be less nervous, young Erik. On the contrary, they would only confuse you even more. All you need to know is that my beloved prince Marco knows everything he needs to know to complete your bond, and that your love for one another will guide you through this night. My prince won't hurt you with his love, I promise you. Let him take the lead and trust him, everything will be perfect then.”

As strange as it might have been, Erik had indeed felt reassured and confident after his talk with Mathilda, and he remembered her words and let his wonderful Alpha hold him close and guide him to the large and cozy bed without fear.

“I love you so, my sweet Erik. I love you more than anything. I will make you happy tonight, I will not harm you, I promise you.” Marco's voice was as confident as Mathilda's had been, and he cupped Erik's face with his hands, his amber-golden eyes shining with the love he felt for his husband.

“Do you trust me, my sweet Erik?”

Erik nodded and wrapped his arms around Marco's neck to pull him close. “Yes, I trust you. I know that you won't hurt me, but I've felt so strange ever since the priest blessed us. I feel so hot, and there is this ache between my legs and deep in my abdomen. I have felt like this before when we have been close, but never as much as I feel it now. What's happening to me, my Lord Lion?”

Marco's eyes became dark with emotion and love, and Erik could see that the color had started to change from golden to red. The Alpha laid their foreheads together for a moment, deeply inhaling Erik's scent that had become stronger and sweeter during the feast.

“You're going into heat for me, my sweet Erik. You're going into heat for the first time. Your feelings are good, my beautiful Omega, that's how it should be between an Omega and their Alpha. Our bodies crave to complete our bond as much as our hearts crave it. Your heat will make it easier for me to make you mine and more pleasurable for you, my beloved husband.”

“So it is a good thing that this is happening to me? That there is this dampness between my legs?” Erik asked with red cheeks, and Marco kissed him again. “It is good, yes. Wonderful. Let me show you how wonderful being in heat for your Alpha can be for you, my Omega.”

Erik closed his eyes with a happy sigh and opened his mouth to let his husband in, and his soft moans and Marco's low growls of passion as they kissed each other ardently were the only sounds audible for a rather long time.

 

***

 

Marco undressed Erik with the greatest care after their deep kiss, gently lowering him down onto the bed once they were both naked. The red-blond Alpha lavished attention on every part of Erik's body which burned with desire and need, kissing and stroking every inch of his smooth and fragrant hot skin. His eyes were deep red with his forceful rut now, but Marco was still tender and patient, his only wish that his beautiful Omega would enjoy their wedding night to the fullest.

Erik had been embarrassed about the wetness coating his thighs when Marco had undressed him, but the older one had stroked his cheek and assured him that he was perfect and wonderful, his wetness the proof that he was a real Omega longing for his Alpha to make love to him.

“I love how wet you are for me, my sweet Erik. So wet and hot and ready for me, you are so wonderful that there are no words to describe how much I love and adore you. You are my sun and my moon and my everything.”

“And you are my wonderful lion, my strong Alpha and my beloved husband. I need you, my Lord Lion, I need to be yours.”

“You will be mine tonight, my sweet Erik, don't you doubt that!” Marco growled, but Erik didn't feel any fear, for Marco's passion and desire for him boosted his own desire to incredible heights. He was shivering by the time his Alpha covered him with his body to kiss him again, snaking his hand between Erik's long legs.

The young Omega could feel Marco's impressive manhood poking against his abs, smearing small droplets of arousal against his own hard member. At first, Erik had not known why his manhood grew hard every time his beloved lion kissed him, but it aroused wonderful feelings in him as much as the dampness between his butt cheeks always did, and Erik had thought that it must be alright then to react this way to his Alpha.

Marco surely had no complaints about his Omega being all hard and wet for him, quite the opposite, because he moaned and growled very pleased when Erik's hard cock twitched against his own rock-hard shaft.

“Hmm, so sweet and so ready for me!” His beloved lion purred when he parted Erik's thighs to explore the wonders that lay hidden between them, moistening his fingers with the slick that poured out of Erik's most private parts. The blond Alpha stroked over the sensitive skin, caressing Erik's virgin hole with one tender and curious digit. Erik moaned with the sensation, his legs stretching and falling apart of their own will to give his Alpha better access to the parts of his body that had never been touched this way by anybody before, not even by Erik himself.

There seemed to be a strange connection between his lips and the lower regions of his body, because he could feel Marco's passionate kisses deep in his abdomen, the clever tongue licking its way around his tingling mouth sending hot jolts of pleasure through every cell of his body and straight to his groin, making him grow harder and letting more wetness drop out of his hole.

Marco's musky scent was so tempting, strong and powerful, the scent of an aroused Alpha desiring his Omega, and Erik inhaled his scent with deep breaths, pulling at the tousled strands of Marco's red-blond hair to press his mouth against his own neck.

“My lion, my Alpha, please!” Erik didn't really know what he was asking for, but his husband soothed him with tender kisses on his throat and cheek. “Soon, my sweet Erik, soon I will claim you as mine and mark you as my beloved mate for everyone to see. Just a little while longer.”

His lion seemed to be so sure of what he was doing and of what Erik needed, and the young Omega relaxed a little bit, even though his entire body seemed to be on fire, a fire only his Lord Lion could quench. Marco's growls sounded like the roars of his beloved beast, and Erik buried his nose on Marco's shoulder, letting his familiar scent calm and soothe him.

“You're so beautiful, my sweet Erik, so beautiful and desirable, I love you so much.”

Suddenly, there was a finger slipping into his secret core, gently thrusting in and out of his tight passage, and Erik moaned and shivered, arching his back with the overwhelming emotions surging through him.

“Oh, my lion!” Marco swallowed his surprised cry with his lips as he moved his finger back and forth in a slow and gentle rhythm to give his Omega time to get used to the entirely new experience.

Erik closed his eyes and focused on the delicious feelings coursing through him, pulling an ardent snarl from his Alpha when his hips jerked in time to Marco's digit. “Oh, it feels so good, Marco, I need more!”

“I know, my sweet Omega. You will get more soon.” The wetness dripping out of Erik made it easy for his husband to move and add a second and then a third finger rather quickly, and the younger one writhed on the sheets with the fire blazing high in his veins, craving for something he couldn't really name. He only knew that he needed to feel his Alpha as close as two beings could be, and he was sobbing with sheer need by the time Marco pulled his fingers out and covered him with his warm body again.

“Look at me, my beautiful Omega, look me in the eyes, my sweet Erik,” Marco demanded tenderly when he pushed into him with his hard manhood very slowly and carefully, and Erik obeyed, opening his eyes and looking up at his Alpha with adoration, love and trust.

“I have waited so long for this moment, I have longed to make you mine for so long, love.” Marco stroked his cheek, and Erik could see tears of emotion and happiness shining his eyes. The amber-golden color was still visible despite the glowing red of Marco's forceful rut, the sign that this act was not about desire and lust, but rather all about love and devotion.

“I need to be yours, my Alpha, I have waited for you to make me yours just as much.” Erik smiled at his husband, wrapping his arms and his legs tightly around him when Marco started to move. It felt so incredibly good to feel him so close, the gentle thrusts making stars explode before his eyes.

Erik moaned and gasped, and his world shrank to the cozy bed and the Alpha moving above him. He didn't know where Marco found the strength to hold himself back like he did, the hardness pulsing inside him proving to Erik that Marco's need and desire was as strong as his own. He needed something so badly, something Erik didn't have a name for, and he could sense that Marco needed the same thing, but his Alpha took his time as he drove in and out of his secret core again and again, his eyes roaming lovingly over Erik's flushed face.

“You are so beautiful, my sweet Erik, so beautiful and desirable. You're my beloved Omega, and I will love and protect you forever.” Marco's voice was hoarse with emotions, and Erik pulled him closer and searched for his lips again. His Alpha kissed him, his tongue mirroring the movements of his body, pushing deep into the soft cavern of Erik's mouth and arousing him even more. Erik's hard member rubbed against Marco's strong-muscled abdomen with every move, wet and throbbing and aching for more friction. The red-blond Alpha watched him closely while he possessed him, and he snaked his hand between their connected bodies to wrap it around Erik's hard length and caress it. The tip of his thick Alpha cock brushed over a small spot deep inside Erik's trembling body with every powerful thrust, fueling his desire further until the young Omega thought that he couldn't take it anymore.

“You are beautiful, my Lord Lion. You are my Alpha and the one I love more than anything!” Erik felt like he was burning up with desire, and there was something strange happening to him, a tension building at the end of his spine he had never felt before. It was almost frightening in its intensity and Erik gasped out again, unconsciously fighting against the overwhelming feelings.

“Marco, my lion, what is happening to me?” Erik cried out when the tension became unbearable, and his husband smiled down at him, a tender and reassuring smile full of love.

“Something wonderful, my sweet Omega. Don't fight against it, just let it happen, love. You don't need to be afraid, just let go for me.”

“It's too much, my lion, I can't take it anymore!” Erik arched his back, the heat in his groin erasing every coherent thought, and he couldn't concentrate on Marco's words, but his voice was soft and gentle and happy, his lips cool on Erik's burning face.

“It's alright, don't be afraid, I'm here to hold you. You're mine!” The grip around his aching member tightened, Marco's thumb brushing over the pulsing slit with the next deep thrust. Erik mewled desperately, his body shaking with the intensity of his emotions. He squeezed his eyes shut when he felt his Alpha biting down on his throat where his pulse was hammering, and the sweet pain shooting through him where his husband broke his skin to leave his claim upon him and complete their bond was too much for the young Omega.

Erik felt like exploding with the most delicious sensations he had ever experienced, hot white fire spreading to every cell of his body from where the flames of his passion burnt deep in his groin. His manhood twitched in Marco's warm fingers, spurting warm and wet all over his hand and their bodies, and his walls cramped around the hard cock filling him and thrusting right into his soul, swallowing the hot fluid his Alpha pumped into him in several powerful thrusts.

“Marco, my Lord Lion!” Erik's cry echoed in the fragrant air of their bedchamber, his sweet scent intermingling with Marco's musky smell to an unique mixture of lust and satisfaction. Erik was blind and deaf to everything other than the lust and ecstasy coursing through him, but his instincts made him push against Marco's head until he could sink his aching teeth into the smooth skin of his neck to leave his own claim upon his Alpha and mark him as his mate forever.

“You're mine, you're my lion!” Erik growled ardently when Marco's lifeblood filled his mouth, the strong iron taste heavy on his tongue. His Alpha bent his head to make it easier for him, his low growl reminding of the lion-like beast he had once been.

“I'm yours forever, my beautiful mate. I will love you till death do us part and even longer.” Marco raised his head to look at Erik when the young Omega let go of his neck, his eyes glowing a deep red-golden color. “You saved me from my cruel fate and my loneliness, you were willing to love me when I was nothing more than an ugly beast, my sweet Erik. You looked behind the mask and saw the lonely creature I was, and I will spend every day of the rest of my life making you happy and keeping you safe and satisfied. My love for you is eternal, and nothing will ever separate us again.”

“You have never been a beast, Marco. You have always been my beloved Lord Lion, and your inner beauty and nobility was always shining through. My love for you will never die, and I will spend every day of my life with loving you and making you happy. You're my Alpha and my mate, and nothing and no one will ever tear us apart again.”

They smiled each other, the Alpha and his bonded Omega, sealing their promises with a deep and tender loving kiss.

The moon was bathing their cooling bodies in its silvery light and the stars were the only witnesses of their whispered love declarations when Marco started to move again, proving his undying love for his beautiful Omega with his lips and his body for the rest of the night until they fell asleep in each other's arms, happy and deeply satisfied.

 

***

 

Erik and Marco lived a happy life in Castle Tristone while Thomas and Robert lived a happy life in Castle Limefountain, surrounded by their beloved ones and friends, and they visited each other in their castles as often as possible.

Mathilda was happy with her mate Sokratis, and Erik was happy when they were riding on their horses through the thick forests and playing their favorite game, slipping into the role of the dragons Erich, Marcus, Tommy and Robin when they were all together.

The only thing the young Omega secretly missed now and then was his beloved lion, the feeling of his beautiful beast's soft fur under his fingers and the sound of his low roars and growls. He was happy with his red-golden Alpha prince, but he had fallen in love with his lion, and he knew that his brother Thomas sometimes missed his beloved Little Panther as well, the way the small tomcat had slept curled up in his arms and purred for him.

It happened that there came an unexpected visitor to Castle Limefountain one sunny day, just when Erik, Marco, Thomas and Robert had come back from a long ride.

It was an ugly old bag with a hunched back, leaning her weight heavily on the cane she used for walking. The old woman was out of breath after climbing the steep path leading to the castle where Thomas and Robert lived, and her body was thin under the shabby shreds she wore as clothes.

The four young men watched her limping towards the beautiful lime tree that grew in the middle of the courtyard near the well, and Robert stepped closer and smiled at her.

“Welcome in Castle Limefountain, my lady. You look exhausted from your long walk. Please accept our hospitality and tell us what we can do for you to get you comfortable.”

The old woman that looked like an ugly witch gazed at him with narrowed eyes. “I'm not a lady, young Omega, I'm only an ugly old bag, and people don't like having me around. You're surely no exception to this rule.” Her voice was scratchy and hoarse, and her lips were pressed to a thin line of hate and anger.

“I don't care about what other people think, my lady, and my beloved husband, my brother and his husband don't care about what others think, either. You are our most welcome guest, my lady, so please tell us what you need.”

The tiny old woman gazed at him, and her sharp features softened a little bit at Robert's warm and honest smile.

“Just let me sit under your beautiful lime tree for a while and drink some water from your well. I will leave you as soon as I have rested my tired bones for some time.”

Robert, Thomas, Marco and Erik looked at each other, and Erik stepped forward and offered the witch his arm to guide her to the bench under the lime tree. “Please have a seat, my lady. The weather is so beautiful, we could have a picnic under the tree with you,” the brunet Omega said with a smile, and Marco and Thomas hurried to go to the kitchen and tell Mathilda that they had a guest and ask her to pack a basket with food for them.

Robert personally moved the wheel to hoist the bucket filled with water hanging in the well, filling the mug Erik handed him with the fresh and clear water. The old woman took it to quench her thirst, and a small smile lit up her ugly face when the handsome Omega with the dark hair and the blue eyes took off his splendid jacket to fold it and offer it to her as a cushion she could sit upon. Marco and Thomas came back with a huge basket filled with the most delicious food, sitting down on the green grass at her feet while Erik and Robert sat down on the bench at her left and right side, serving her as if she wasn't an old witch ugly to look at, but rather a beautiful young princess.

The afternoon went by quickly, the four young men sitting together with the strange old woman, and Erik was all too happy to read their favorite book to their guest until the sun went down under the horizon and it became too dark to read any longer.

“Please be our guest as long as you want to be, my lady. We love to have guests in Castle Limefountain, I am sure that Mathilda has already prepared one of the guest chambers and a nice warm bath for you.”

The old witch looked at them, clearly surprised by the unexpected offer. “Are you sure that you want such an ugly old witch like myself to sleep in one of your cozy beds?” she asked mistrustfully, and the four young men smiled at her.

“You are our guest, my lady, and we would be very sad if you left us so soon again. I have once been an ugly and fearsome beast, but my beloved husband and mate didn't let himself be deterred away from my appearances and loved me despite my looks,” Marco said, and Robert nodded and added: “I was only a thin and shaggy tomcat when I met my beloved husband and mate for the first time, and he took me in his arms and promised me to love and cherish me without caring about me being such an ugly sight. You would make us very happy if you stayed here for a while and kept us company.”

The eyes of the old woman shone in a strange light at Marco's and Robert's words, and she finally nodded her head and let the four young men lead her to the castle to spend the night in the biggest and most splendid guest chamber Castle Limefountain had to offer.

When the two happy couples came into the courtyard the next morning to have breakfast under the lime tree together with their guest, the ugly old bag wasn't there any longer. Instead, there was a beautiful maid dressed in a wonderful robe sitting under the tree, smiling at the four young men.

“Who are you? Where is the old lady we welcomed as our guest yesterday?” Robert stammered, and the beautiful young woman rose to her feet and touched his face.

“I am your old lady, my dear boy. I am the fairy Arava, but the evil sorcerer who cast a spell on you and your brother Marco condemned me to the fate of looking like an ugly old witch until someone would offer me their hospitality and treat me like a welcome guest instead of chasing me away from their home.  
I have wandered through the world for many, many years, and no one wanted to help me until I found my way to your castle. You offered me your hospitality and your friendship without caring about my looks, and the four of you released me from the spell with your kindness just like Erik and Thomas released you from your spell, Marco and Robert.  
To thank you for what you did for me and for what you did for your beloved mates, I will fulfill you your secret wishes, Erik and Thomas. I know how much you miss your Lord Lion and your Little Panther, and your mates will be able to turn into their other forms for a few hours whenever you wish to. This is my thank you for you having released me from my spell. I have to go now, my dear boys, but I know that Mathilda will take good care of you. No harm or evil shall come to you, you will live a long and happy life.”

The fairy kissed Marco, Thomas, Robert and Erik on their cheeks, and she was gone before they had even realized what had just happened, leaving only her magic behind.

 

***

 

_Epilogue:_

 

Erik and Marco went back to Castle Tristone a few weeks after Fairy Arava had left them, and the entire kingdom celebrated with them when they had twins a couple of months later, two young boys with the names Tommy and Robin. Robert and Thomas were happy together in Castle Limefountain, and they became parents shortly after Erik and Marco, having twins as well, and choosing for them the names Erich and Marcus.

Mathilda finally had four young boys to fuss over again, and her mate Sokratis helped her as best as he could, fussing over the four princes almost more than Mathilda did.

Merchant Jürgen and his beautiful wife Helena were the proudest grandparents walking this earth, spoiling their grandsons whenever they visited them, and King Jakub and his husband became the proudest godparents imaginable of the four princes.

Erik, Marco, Thomas and Robert still played their game whenever they had time to slip into the roles of the four dragons their boys were named after, and the _Dragon Fairytales_ was the most famous book in the entire kingdom.

Thomas and Robert visited Erik and Marco in Castle Tristone on a regular basis, and people not knowing their story sometimes wondered where the beautiful dark-haired Omega had gone and why there was a small, purring black tomcat sitting on the blond Alpha's shoulder instead. Thomas only smiled when he saw the curious glances, and Little Panther's mewls sounded like a snicker then, his happy purrs still audible when he had turned into his human form again.

Erik and Marco loved each other with all of their hearts, and they walked through the beautiful rose garden of Castle Tristone every day, sitting down under the largest bush where everything had begun with one single beautiful red rose.

Every time they sat there, Erik asked his mate to turn into his beloved Lord Lion for a while, and Marco obeyed happily, holding his beautiful Omega in his strong furry arms and sharing some sweet kisses with his mate, his low growls and roars making Erik feel safe and happy.

There was only peace and happiness in the entire kingdom ever since the day the eternal love of four young men had broken the spell of the evil sorcerer, and they all lived together happily ever after.

 

_The End_


End file.
